D'abord les Poumons
by liuanne
Summary: Au fond, il savait ce qu'elle dirait. Tu n'arriveras plus à respirer, plus du tout. Tu finiras par crier au secours avec des mots invisibles. Tu seras aspiré par tes plaintes, tu n'existeras pour plus personne. Tout ça parce que tu ne sais pas dire les choses. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Jamais.


AHHH je peux enfin poster ce truc omfg. Aujourd'hui dans la série des fics écrites dans les pires conditions possibles…. ce texte mdr. 10k en UN JOUR alors que j'avais genre 44543 trucs à faire. 5k le lendemain, toujours dans la procrastination la plus terrible. Le reste écrit entre 3 et 6h du matin en pleine insomnie en mode mort-vivant. Haha.

Du kuroshou parce que j'aime ce couple mais cette fois c'est genre de l'angst du sang de la HAINE, oui avec moi c'est tout ou rien, vous avez soit les gags débiles où ils se lancent des bretzels en collants, soit ça, tout ce qu'il y a entre (c'est-à-dire tout texte ayant un minimum de décence) est CANCELLED. J'avais pas vraiment d'idée pour cet OS, en fait ça fait un bout de temps que j'avais tiré deux thèmes dans ma longue liste de thèmes (là j'avais « se perdre de vue, se retrouver, se perdre de vue, se retrouver, etc » et « les poumons ». Du coup ce sera encore un truc avec des bouts de souvenirs partout mais cette fois j'ai fait un effort vu qu'ils sont dans l'ordre c: bref). J'espère que ça vous plaira, je poste avant de me mettre à détester ce texte.

Bon comme d'hab j'ai une mini playlist pour aller avec vous n'y échapperez pas (ça aide vraiment pour l'ambiance je jure) :

Flesh and Bone (Brendan Benson) / Fireworks (Animal Collective) / Little by Little (Radiohead) / Be Good Or Be Gone (Fionn Regan)

Voilà pour l'intro, bonne lecture :) !

— — —

— — —

—**and, you're running all the way**

**when will you be here to stay**

**you were with me all the time**

**now you're out of sight and out of mind.**

— — —

— — —

Il était assis sur le lit de l'infirmerie, les jambes battant l'air avec une nervosité mal contenue. Une vision d'ensemble lui vint tout d'abord : la pièce tout juste plus grande que son salon, pourtant si impersonnelle et vide de vie qu'elle semblait au moins dix fois plus grande ; les trois lits alignés inoccupés (il n'y avait que lui, donc, car dans son dos se trouvait un mur, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts) ; le carrelage qui passait irrégulièrement d'un blanc immaculé à un jaune cassé dont on ignorait la provenance.

Kuroo reconnut immédiatement l'infirmerie, bien sûr. C'était celle du collège — cela faisait des années qu'il n'y avait pas réellement mis les pieds, pourtant, mais elle ne cessait de réapparaître ici et là. En fait, il l'avait reconnue à la première respiration. C'étaient les odeurs. La pièce avait beau être quasiment stérile, dénuée de meubles (à part un charriot sur lequel on apercevait quelques cotons et une bouteille de désinfectant ; ainsi qu'une armoire probablement remplie de médicaments mais pour le moment bien fermée à double tour — Kuroo avait déjà vérifié cela dans le passé, soyez-en sûrs) ; elle fourmillait d'odeurs, des milliers d'odeurs, toutes plus désagréables les unes que les autres.

C'était un peu comme à l'hôpital. Kuroo se dit que les lieux où les gens étaient malades en devenaient malades à leur tour. Ce n'était pas très agréable, bien sûr, mais il fallait faire avec : à force de voir des gens souffrir, les murs emmagasinaient les plaintes et les pleurs, les douleurs silencieuses, tout. Et l'odeur était terrible, comment voulez-vous que ces choses-là sentent bon ?

Les couvertures soigneusement pliées sur les lits étaient d'un rose pâle qui visait probablement à rassurer les collégiens qui passaient par ici. C'était une sorte de compensation pour l'odeur, mais personne n'était dupe : on ne venait jamais là pour le plaisir. Il y avait bien des personnes qui faisaient semblant, mais c'était toujours dans le but d'éviter quelque chose d'autre — ce n'était pas vraiment mieux, au final, c'était la peur qui les engourdissait jusqu'à devoir mentir aux adultes. Kuroo préférait mille fois être réellement malade que de se sentir coupable et incapable de dire la vérité. Il détestait mentir, il avait toujours trouvé que c'était une des choses les plus désagréables. Qu'on mente ou qu'on vous mente, quand ce ne sont pas des petites choses du style, _non, ce n'est pas moi qui aie mangé le dernier yaourt_, ou bien _oui, cette chemise te vas très bien _— quand c'est pour les choses importantes, les choses terrifiantes. Mais les choses terrifiantes, pour certains, n'ont rien de terrifiant. Alors il n'en parlait pas forcément, alors il mentait. C'était détestable mais nécessaire.

Il se racla la gorge. L'infirmière devrait être dans le coin — elle n'aimait pas laisser les enfants seuls.

À l'inspiration suivante, une douleur aiguë lui traversa la poitrine. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement. Il connaissait bien cette sensation, trop bien, d'ailleurs. Une familiarité qu'il ne désirait pas du tout. Mais la douleur s'éveillait à peine, elle était supportable. Il fallait profiter de ces derniers instants de tranquillité, car avec le temps elle deviendrait intolérable. Il respira plus lentement, comme on le lui avait appris : une inspiration par le nez, une expiration par la bouche — recrachant l'air de son corps comme s'il était empoisonné. Il regardait son ventre se gonfler et revenir à la normale.

Ah, comme il _détestait_ ça.

Le bruit des chaussures de l'infirmière se fit entendre, et il ne sut pas s'il devait être rassuré ou en colère. Ce n'était pas un bruit particulièrement désagréable : elle portait des tennis qui épousaient les sols sans plus de bruit que ça. Au lycée, l'infirmière portait des talons et chaque _tac tac_ qui suivait son approche faisait gonfler sa migraine.

Mais Kuroo savait ce qui allait se passer — c'était toujours la même chose, et il avait trop mal pour essayer d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Fichue poitrine.

— Ça ne va pas bien ? demanda l'infirmière lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

Son visage était légèrement flou mais il pouvait y distinguer une moue inquiète. Là il était bien sûr que rien de tout ceci n'était réel : les vraies infirmières souriaient toujours, comme pour faire comprendre aux enfants qu'ils étaient que tout irait bien, tout irait toujours bien.

Kuroo secoua la tête. La douleur ne l'empêchait pas de parler mais il était fatigué de cette mascarade. Et il n'aimait pas la voix qu'il avait lorsqu'il parlait dans ses rêves. Elle était juvénile et indécise.

— Tu n'arrives pas à respirer, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête. Elle fit de même, comme frappée par une compréhension soudaine.

_C'est un mensonge_, pensa Kuroo. _Je suis venu ici des dizaines et des dizaines de fois_. Il aurait aimé serrer des points et lui offrir un sourire teinté d'ironie, le genre de choses qu'il faisait lorsqu'il se sentait mal dans la réalité. Mais là ce n'était pas pareil. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout ça — c'était un rêve, après tout. Une conversation avec lui-même. Il n'aimait pas mentir.

L'infirmière dut comprendre qu'il ne dirait rien, car elle s'agenouilla face à lui, son visage situé au niveau de son cou — elle avait elle aussi un parfum abîmé, un étrange mélange de chloroforme et d'anti-moustique. Kuroo continua à respirer.

Elle plaça ses deux mains contre sa poitrine, et appuya tout d'un coup.

— Ça te fait mal ?

— Non, soupira-t-il, car sa tête était baissée et elle ne pouvait pas voir son expression.

— D'accord. Attends une minute.

Elle répéta l'expérience, laissant Kuroo un peu perplexe. Son manque de connaissances dans le domaine médical se faisait ressentir : c'était le contrôle le plus stupide qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Mais elle continuait à appuyer sur sa poitrine, de plus en plus fort — jamais ça ne faisait mal. Kuroo avait déjà trop mal à chaque respiration pour que ce contact y change quoi que ce soit.

— Et là ?

— Toujours pas.

— Ça te soulage ?

— Non.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. _Ça y est_, pensa-t-il. La douleur s'étirait dans ses entrailles. Elle était bien réveillée, affamée, même. Elle n'arrêtait pas de hurler et Kuroo savait qu'elle ne se sauverait pas avant un bon moment. Il eut soudainement très envie de pleurer.

— Très bien, dit l'infirmière. Merci pour ta coopération. Je vais analyser tout cela, d'accord ?

Il n'y avait rien à analyser, mais cette étape était très importante. Elle laissait à Kuroo le temps de se calmer, de faire un choix : pleurer ou se retenir. S'il se laissait aller aux larmes, le rêve serait plus long, car elle tenterait de le réconforter. Elle l'enlacerait doucement, murmurant des paroles douces, comme sa mère l'avait fait des années plus tôt. Ce ne serait pas désagréable, mais il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça non plus. Sinon, le rêve serait court, mais Kuroo savait ce qui l'attendrait à son réveil : ce n'était pas non plus joli.

Il se retint tout de même. Que ce soit le rêve ou la réalité, il aurait mal de toute façon.

Le bruit d'un stylo qui gratte le papier se fit entendre, suivi d'une petite exclamation de stupeur. L'infirmière revint avec un pas moins assuré : elle se tordait les mains avec les mêmes gestes qu'adoptait Kuroo lorsqu'il était anxieux.

— C'est très grave, déclara-t-elle sur ce même ton qu'ont les enfants qui imitent les grandes personnes.

— Quoi donc ? demanda faiblement Kuroo.

Il se tenait à présent la cage thoracique avec un désespoir mal dissimulé. Il tentait vainement d'appuyer un peu partout, cherchant à provoquer une quelconque réaction dans son corps. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire : sa respiration restait endommagée. Irrégulière, comme les couleurs de ce fichu carrelage.

— Tes poumons sont malades, expliqua-t-elle. Il va falloir faire quelque chose, ou les conséquences seront désastreuses.

Kuroo voulait lui demander _quoi faire_, et _quelles conséquences,_ mais c'était malheureusement inutile. Au fond de lui, il craignait les réponses à ces deux questions, et cette femme n'en savait pas plus que lui. Elle ne puisait que dans son mal-être.

Au fond, il savait quel genre de réponse elle prononcerait. _Tu n'arriveras plus à respirer, plus du tout. Tu finiras par crier au secours avec des mots invisibles. Tu seras aspiré par tes plaintes, tu n'existeras pour plus personne. Tout ça parce que tu ne sais pas dire les choses_. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Jamais.

Il hocha donc la tête, comme si elle lui avait juste annoncé qu'il allait pleuvoir et qu'il serait plus sage d'emporter un parapluie avec lui. D'ailleurs, s'il se souvenait bien, Kuroo avait un entretient, le lendemain — la météo était mauvaise, non ? Il avait prévu de porter ses chaussures en cuir, mais il craignait de les abîmer. Et puis— et puis son parapluie s'était retourné, la dernière fois, pas vrai ? Il se souvenait encore du bruit sec des baleines qui se décrochaient, et de la plainte étouffée de Kenma lorsqu'il avait reçu le vent et la pluie en pleine gueule. Il n'avait plus de parapluie, et il n'avait qu'un seul imper, celui que Bokuto lui avait offert deux ans plus tôt : un tout orange, avec une photo de canard en plastique dans le dos. Il était ridicule. Kuroo ne pouvait pas sortir avec ça, même s'il le retirait à l'intérieur, il risquait de croiser quelqu'un avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, ce n'était pas sûr. Il prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer, mais tout était si pénible, si insupportable — il ne s'en sentit que plus misérable.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas acheté un deuxième parapluie sur le chemin du retour, comme Kenma le lui avait conseillé ? Quel abruti, vraiment ! Quel abruti ! Il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même ! Et par ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il irait foutre dehors alors qu'il arrivait à peine à respirer ? Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Personne n'avait envie d'engager un pauvre type qui n'était même pas capable de respirer correctement.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et tout était noir. Il n'y avait que la faible lueur de son radio-réveil pour le ramener à la réalité.

Il était quatre heures du matin, cela lui laissait six heures avant le rendez-vous. Peut-être que la douleur finira par s'ennuyer, et par dégager d'ici là.

— — —

— — —

Dès que quelqu'un lui parlait de souvenirs d'enfance, Kuroo avait la même image en tête. C'était automatique, et franchement pas très agréable. Pourtant, il était question de bons souvenirs, pour les autres. Sa sœur disait _ah, tu te souviens de cette soupe que maman préparait tout le temps ? Celle avec le vermicelle en forme de lettres ?_ Et lui se retrouvait saisit de frissons, des cris dans les oreilles.

Un cri en particulier.

Daishou Suguru avait six ans, et il ne devait pas en avoir plus. Il y avait beaucoup d'éléments flous, mais d'autres étaient si réalistes que Kuroo avait l'impression d'avoir vécu la scène la semaine passée. Les graviers tirant sur le violet, trop gros, qui les empêchait d'y faire du roller (sa mère avait longuement gueulé pour ça — elle était allée voir les grand-parents du petit Suguru, et leur avait déclaré qu'avec des cailloux comme ça dans les allées, les gosses allaient se retrouver à l'hôpital trois fois par semaine, et qu'ils en perdraient leurs genoux. Kuroo avait toujours honte, quand elle faisait ça. Il détestait qu'on crie en public et il aimait bien les grand-parents de Suguru, même si Suguru lui-même n'était sympa qu'une fois sur deux). Les murets recouverts de mégots trempés. L'arbuste à l'entrée du jardin, qui se penchait dangereusement, auquel ils s'accrochaient parfois pour faire les malins. Il ne se souvenait ni du numéro de la maison ou de la rue, ni même du visage des adultes à cette période. Un peu plus tôt, un peu plus tard, peut-être ; mais pas forcément là.

Suguru lui criait dessus. Kuroo était trop occupé à regarder ses genoux avec effarement pour l'écouter, mais des sanglots se firent entendre dans les plaintes, et il fut obligé de redresser le regard.

— Tu m'as dit de le faire, tu m'as dis qu'il y aurait_ aucun risque !_ hurlait le gosse.

Kuroo voulait le reprendre : il avait bien dit ça, mais pas dans le but de le blesser réellement. Il voulait juste lui faire un peu peur. Rien d'autre.

Les jambes de Suguru étaient recouvertes de sang à partir de la moitié inférieure. Il coulait depuis ses genoux, que Kuroo osait à peine regarder tant la chair était endommagée. Il tenta de s'excuser, mais encore une fois, jamais il n'avait voulu tout cela—

— C'es _TA faute !_ continua Suguru, se laissant aller aux hurlements, qui paraissaient de plus en plus aigus. Tu m'as dit de dévaler la pente ! Que c'était sans danger !

Il passa ses mains sur ses genoux et les releva, paumes tendues vers Kuroo. Toutes rouges. Ce devait être une façon tordue de le faire se sentir coupable, et ça fonctionnait très bien. Kuroo fut pris d'une telle terreur qu'il crû pendant un instant que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous son poids.

— Je vais passer le reste de ma vie en fauteuil roulant, à cause de toi, continua Suguru d'une voix plus faible. Je te le pardonnerai jamais. Jamais, tu m'entends ?

Il mettait tant d'énergie à pleurer que Kuroo se demandait s'il ressentait réellement la douleur liée à la blessure. À vrai dire, il ne s'était pas posé cette question sur le coup — ou bien il ne s'en souvenait pas — mais de son regard d'adulte, il savait.

Le vélo était cassé, aussi. D'un jaune éraillé, il reposait sur le sol, juste à côté, d'eux. La chaîne était toute tordue — à six ans, Kuroo avait cru que c'était irréparable, tout comme les genoux de Suguru. Alors il s'était rapproché et avait pleuré lui aussi, il s'était excusé mille fois. Il avait continué à s'excuser pendant toute la semaine, même quand Suguru était revenu avec une démarche parfaitement normale. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de se plaindre de tout ça. Pendant des jours, il avait déclaré que Kuroo l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital (ce qui était absolument faux, mais Kuroo n'était pas sûr à ce moment-là), et il avait même porté les chaussettes hautes qu'il portait lors de l'accident, encore rouges à cause du sang. Puis il lui lançait de ces regards mauvais, des regards de vipère (Kuroo n'en avait jamais vues à l'époque, mais il avait déjà entendu ce genre d'expression). Il en avait eu des cauchemars.

Le seul qui avait trouvé cette histoire parfaitement stupide était Kenma. Il lui avait tout raconté, une poignée d'années plus tard, sans même essayer de prouver son innocence. Suguru n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il l'accusait : Kuroo l'avait mis au défis, il était responsable. Il lui avait fait du mal. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait compte de ça : qu'il pouvait faire souffrir quelqu'un d'autre et d'à quel point c'était horrible. On ne devrait pas avoir le droit de faire ça, ou même la possibilité. Le monde est mal fait.

Mais Kenma avait secoué la tête. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, et Kuroo trouvait ça aussi apaisant que stressant — il ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait, et il ne savait jamais comment réagir avec lui. Alors il n'avait pas tant que ça parlé. Il avait juste dit que c'était ridicule. Les enfants tombent toujours à vélo. Et en y repensant, Kuroo se rendit compte qu'il était lui aussi tombé des centaines de fois, qu'il avait pleuré des centaines de fois, qu'on lui avait mis des centaines de pansements et que toute la douleur s'était évaporée aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue des centaines de fois aussi.

— — —

— — —

L'entretient se passa mollement, et Kuroo fut bien incapable de savoir si c'était positif ou négatif. Il avait besoin d'un job à plein-temps, mais ce n'était pas sa seule option — il était certes stressé par l'issue du rendez-vous, mais pas tant que ça. La semaine précédente, sa sœur lui avait envoyé une carte postale d'Italie, pour lui souhaiter bon anniversaire. Puis elle avait effectué un virement non-négligeable sur son compte en banque, et cela l'avait beaucoup rassuré. Il aurait aimé la rejoindre en Europe, mais ses parents piqueraient une crise. Il fallait voir comment ça s'était passé quand _elle_ était partie.

Et puis, il n'avait que vingt-quatre ans, pas encore d'emploi stable. Il n'avait pas les moyens de se casser comme ça.

Arrivé dans son appartement, il retrouva Kenma tout endormi sur son canapé. Ce dernier avait fait le trajet en métro à sept heures du matin lorsque Kuroo l'avait appelé en panique, disant qu'il n'avait pas de parapluie et que tout était fichu, qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer et qu'il allait devoir annuler. Kenma l'avait laissé parler, puis avait répondu par un simple : _j'arrive, essaye de te calmer_. C'était comme s'il savait exactement comment réagir dans ce genre de situation. Ça n'arrivait pourtant pas si souvent que ça.

Kuroo se fit le plus discret possible pour ne pas le réveiller, et fila jusqu'à sa cuisine pour lui préparer du thé. À son réveil, il allait certainement en réclamer et lui proposer une partie de_ Mario Party 8_ — un des seuls jeux que Kuroo possédait. C'était un faible prix à payer pour l'aide qu'il avait apporté. Il lança la bouilloire et chercha des infusions, repassant en boucle quelques scènes de l'entretient dans son esprit — _peut-être que j'aurai mieux fait de parler de ça, de donner cette qualité-là_, ce genre de choses.

Lorsque Kenma débarqua, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa présence. Puis il aperçut un bout de son sweat rouge — un ancien de Nekoma, qui lui allait encore car il l'avait acheté trop grand à l'époque. Son regard était perçant et dépourvu de toute trace de sommeil. Kenma faisait parti de ces personnes qui peuvent paraître endormies pendant des jours, puis qui enchaînent trois semaines sans fermer l'œil ; alors Kuroo ne se posait même plus de questions.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Kuroo, souriant doucement.

Son ami hocha tranquillement ta tête, tout en cherchant une tasse dans le bordel qu'était son étagère.

— Et toi ? demanda-t-il. Tu peux respirer normalement ?

— Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux.

— Et tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller chez un médecin ?

Il haussa les épaules.

— Ça ne sert à rien. On m'a dit que c'était un problème lié à l'intérieur de moi-même.

— Quelle aide, marmonna Kenma. Ça veut tout et rien dire en même temps…

Kuroo supposa qu'il avait raison. À l'intérieur de soi-même. Tout venait de là — pour lui, en tout cas. Ça allait des bobos sur les articulations aux idées stupides, en passant par un flot de conneries qu'il n'essayait même plus de tarir. Mais en même temps, c'était une formulation qui avait un certain sens. Tout comme son rêve.

— C'est arrivé combien de fois ce moi-ci ? demanda quand même Kenma.

— Deux fois.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne la fois précédente, mais Kenma ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il comprenait que parfois, on avait besoin d'être seul avec ses sales pensées. Kuroo vit cependant une certaine inquiétude prendre place dans son regard, même s'il ne trouva rien à répondre pour le rassurer — il n'y avait rien à dire, de toute façon : Kuroo avait parfois mal, sans raison, ce n'était pas si atroce, au final. Il serra brièvement l'épaule de Kenma et versa l'eau bouillante dans sa tasse.

— Mon entretien s'est bien passé, je crois. Rien de particulier, en fait. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe.

— Tu verras bien, fit Kenma, avant de glisser un sachet de thé dans sa tasse et de le secouer légèrement jusqu'à ce que l'eau prenne des teintes verdâtres.

— Ouais, je suppose. Bon, en attendant, tu veux faire quelque chose ? Je fais commander à bouffer pour ce midi, si tu veux. Et je te préviens, n'essaye même pas de me rembourser, tu en as déjà fait bien assez.

— D'accord, dit Kenma, avant de souffler sur l'eau pour la refroidir un peu. Sinon, il y a un film que j'aimerais voir.

— De quel genre ?

— Du genre horreur, gore, du sang et des cris.

Kuroo sortit son sourire le plus narquois.

— Tu me connais, je dis jamais non à ça.

Ça lui faisait du bien, de se moquer du malheur de personnes qui n'existaient même pas.

— — —

— — —

Au collège, Suguru alla ailleurs. Un établissement plus coûteux, apparemment. Kuroo en fut très heureux pendant quelques jours, puis déclara s'ennuyer et saisit son vélo pour se rendre au collège en question. C'était un mercredi après-midi, et les élèves des écoles privées avaient cours, les malheureux. Kuroo essaya de repérer Suguru à travers l'une des immenses fenêtres immaculées du bâtiment, juste pour le narguer, mais il ne le trouva pas. Légèrement déçu, il attendit quelques minutes, les coudes écartés sur son guidon, puis finit par partir.

La fois suivante où il le vit fut chez ses grand-parents. Malgré leurs disputes occasionnelles, ils s'entendaient bien avec sa mère — qui les avait rencontré lors d'une vente de cookies organisée par son école de l'époque, avant même qu'elle ne rencontre son père. Elle avait passé des tas d'après-midi là-bas, disait-elle. Elle ne s'entendait pas particulièrement avec leur fils unique — le père de Suguru, donc — qu'elle trouvait prétentieux et faux comme des billets de Monopoly. Pourtant elle continuait à les voir eux, et vu qu'ils n'habitaient pas loin, elle y amenait régulièrement Kuroo et son autre fille — moins maintenant, car elle était assez grande pour se surveiller toute seule (mais pas assez pour veiller sur son frère). Toujours était-il que lors de son année de sixième, Kuroo était encore trop jeune pour qu'elle le laisse seul dans la maison. C'était ce qu'elle disait et pensait probablement, mais Kuroo s'échappait tant de fois en solo qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle craignait : il était tout le temps à traîner dans les rues, uniquement le jour bien sûr, et il se faisait engueuler à chaque fois, même quand il revenait sans la moindre égratignure.

Sa mère aimait le savoir en sécurité, pourtant elle le laissait dans une maison où Suguru était aussi. C'était un paradoxe que Kuroo avait du mal à saisir : dès qu'il se faisait mal, il fallait _qu'il_ soit impliqué. Bon, il y avait eu quelques autres fois, mais en réalité pas tant que ça. Suguru était un aimant à problème, voilà ce qu'il était. Il piquait comme les serpents. Il rampait silencieusement pour qu'on l'oublie, pour qu'on le croit inoffensif, mais il ne l'était pas du tout. Et enfin, il l'étouffait avec des paroles qui regorgeaient de reproches et de calamités. Des paroles qui vous restaient en tête dans les pires moments, qui vous retournaient le cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pompe plus rien du tout. À douze ans, il était déjà très doué à ça.

Lorsque Kuroo revit Suguru, il était très calme. Ils avaient des devoirs à faire et après cela, ils jouèrent à un action ou vérité qui se passa étrangement bien, pas de pleurs ou de blessures, et Kuroo cru qu'ils étaient de nouveau amis comme ils l'étaient parfois — leur relation était si bizarre qu'il ne cherchait pas trop à y trouver le moindre sens. Suguru pouvait être le plus affreux des enfants, mais au fond Kuroo savait que c'était parce que son père était infect avec lui. Il l'avait entendu lui crier dessus et lui dire des choses terribles — qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur, qu'il ne valait rien, qu'il était affreux — et dès que Suguru utilisait les mêmes insultes sur lui, Kuroo savait qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre personnellement, même s'il n'y arrivait pas toujours. Heureusement pour eux, son père n'était quasiment jamais là. C'était une personne très distante, Kuroo ne l'avait presque jamais vu décrocher un sourire sincère. Il avait entendu dire que les personnes riches perdaient leur humanité. C'était peut-être ce qui lui était arrivé. Kuroo était bien heureux que ses parents à lui ne soient pas riches.

Il rentra donc chez lui avec un sourire et un pas enjoué, pensant que Suguru était toujours quelqu'un d'agréable à vivre et même un peu drôle, après tout. Le souvenir des genoux datait déjà, à cette époque. Il n'y pensait que très rarement.

Cette période radieuse ne dura pas.

La saison suivante fut le début de la guerre des boutons. Kuroo ne se souvenait même pas comment ça avait commencé — une amie lui avait dit qu'un ami à elle, de la classe C, avait assisté à la première bataille. Que des types de troisièmes s'étaient pris la tête avec des troisièmes d'un autre collège de la préfecture. Il était d'après les rumeurs affaire d'une pièce tombée par terre, dont les deux partis avec réclamé la possession. Une histoire très bête, mais cela suffisait.

Kuroo connaissait ce collège — il l'avait déjà vu, avec ses immenses fenêtres si propres, reflétant des têtes tristes mais bien coiffées. Il se dit que ce n'était qu'une broutille : tout cela finirait bien par être oublié. Et puis il connaissait Suguru depuis des années. Ils étaient loin d'avoir une relation fusionnelle, mais c'était déjà ça. Ils en avaient, des valises de souvenirs. Ils en avaient, des fous rires partagés et des grands projets pour dominer le monde.

Pourtant, pendant cette période, ils ne se croisèrent pas une fois. Pas au début, en tout cas. Kuroo essaya de reprendre contact mais pour des raisons qui lui échappaient, c'était comme si le destin avait décidé de ne pas le laisser faire. Il y avait toujours un problème avec son vélo dès qu'il empruntait le chemin de la maison de ses grand-parents. Une fois, un pneu creva. Une autre, il dérailla et se coupa à la main. Il fit un signe de main à une voisine et se prit un poteau. À chaque tentative, il rentrait en rogne, avec plus de pansements sur le front et les coudes. Sa mère se moquait gentiment, mais elle ne comprenait pas. _Si ça continue comme ça, je vais le laisser s'échapper,_ pensait Kuroo._ Il fuira à tout jamais dans les hautes herbes. On n'attrape pas les serpents, c'est bien connu_.

Leur rencontre suivante eut lieu lors d'un champ de bataille. Des casseroles sur leurs petites têtes, des lance-pierres dans les mains. Suguru lui fit un croche-pied, mais le rire qu'il lui offrit lorsqu'il le reconnut fut si soudain, si joyeux et vide de toute haine, que Kuroo laissa passer. Il sourit à son tour, et cogna son casque avec une passoire pour le faire un peu raisonner. Ils ne firent savoir à personne qu'ils se connaissaient, ils sentaient que ça leur porterait malchance.

La fois suivante, Kuroo n'était qu'avec deux camarades, et Suguru avec une dizaine au moins. Ils leur tombèrent dessus avec une cruauté presque innocente, celle qu'ont les enfants qui ne comprennent pas qu'ils font du mal — qui n'ont pas eu la réalisation de Kuroo, des années plus tôt. Il se prit une pierre au visage, sur l'oreille, et commença à pisser le sang. Un de ses amis était maintenu au sol et pleurait, alors que l'autre mordait sauvagement le premier qu'il l'approchait. Le reste fut un peu flou. Kuroo se défendit tant qu'il le pût — au départ, à part l'oreille, rien d'inquiétant. Puis quelques coups en trop furent donnés, et il essaya de faire comprendre que c'était assez — ce n'était plus drôle, il avait mal, il saignait à au moins quatre endroits différents, _il avait mal_. Il finit par crier. Par appeler Suguru de toutes ses forces, mais les mains contre son visage empêchèrent les sons de circuler. C'était comme essayer de faire passer un ballon de volley à travers un filet — ça ne fonctionnait pas, parce que c'était comme ça que les choses avaient été créées. Des obstacles visant à ajouter des difficultés nécessaires.

Mais lorsque les autres les laissèrent enfin, Kuroo ne put s'empêcher de chercher son visage des yeux. Il devait être scandalisé, au moins. Lui, il en tremblait encore — il avait de la poussière dans la bouche et une terrible envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin pour ne plus jamais parler à qui que ce soit dans le ventre. Mais Suguru n'était pas scandalisé. Il souriait.

Il était pâle, comme cette fois où il s'était maquillé pour ressembler à un fantôme. Il suait, Kuroo pouvait voir son visage luire de là où il était, mais il souriait.

Il l'avait regardé suivre le reste de sa bande sans chercher à initier le moindre dialogue. De toute façon il n'avait aucun mot à lui offrir — une colère sourde l'avait comme rendu muet. Il n'avait même plus mal — il débordait de fureur. Ils avaient des valises de ça aussi, malheureusement. Et elles se remplirent de plus en plus pendant cette année-là. Kuroo dut abandonner les autres dans un coin de sa tête pour trouver le moyen de toujours les traîner.

Ses blessures n'étaient pas graves — quelques entailles légères et plus de peur que de mal. Des griffures, pour la plupart. Sa mère en fut tout de mère scandalisée : elle appela le directeur du collège et exigea qu'on punisse les responsables.

Lorsqu'elle vit que Suguru était dans la liste, elle demanda à Kuroo ce qu'il avait fait. Kuroo lui parla de ce qu'il n'avait _pas fait_.

— Il a aussi été violent ? insista sa mère.

Il se tordit les mains, envahi par le doute. Ce dont il était certain, c'était que Suguru ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Pour autant, est-ce que ce n'était pas tout aussi violent ?

— Il n'a _rien_ fait, continua-t-il.

Sa mère hocha lentement la tête. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas justifier ses actions, mais qu'il fallait se mettre à sa place. Que c'était plus compliqué que ça en avait l'air. Peut-être que se mettre du côté de Kuroo aurait aussi été dangereux pour lui. Ce genre de chose.

Au final, il lui pardonna. Ils n'en reparlèrent jamais, mais Kuroo lui pardonna. La prochaine fois, ce sera à Suguru de lui pardonner quelque chose. Peut-être qu'alors ils seront quittes.

— — —

— — —

Les résultats de l'entretient arrivèrent la semaine suivante. C'était un refus. Il soupira, fut de mauvaise humeur pendant toute la journée, puis se ressaisit. Il aurait une opportunité ailleurs, rien ne pressait. Il était déjà caissier à mi-temps, c'était suffisant pour parvenir à ses besoins matériels.

Dans la soirée, il s'ouvrit une canette de jus de melon — qui avait un goût artificiel que la plupart des personnes détestaient, étrangement, ça lui plaisait — et s'affala devant la TV. Il passa deux chaînes avant de tomber sur le visage de Daishou.

—_tremblement de terre particulièrement violent a eu lieu vendredi dernier et a causé l'écroulement de plusieurs fondations. Notre envoyé spécial, Daishou Suguru, devrait nous renseigner plus exactement sur l'ampleur des dégâts_—

Kuroo l'observa un moment, totalement immobile. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, depuis la dernière fois — il y avait juste ses cheveux, qui avaient maintenant repris leur couleur naturelle au lieu de ce vert que Kuroo a détesté et apprécié selon les saisons —, toujours la même voix sifflante, les mêmes yeux vifs, le même sourire intelligent. Les contours de sa mâchoire qui accrochaient les regards. Sa tête qui se balançait de droite à gauche avec une sorte d'entrain. La lumière sur ses ongles quand ils entraient dans le cadre.

Entendre son timbre, ses respirations et ses fins de phrases traînantes lui firent comme un coup en plein dans l'estomac. Sa canette lui glissa des doigts et son contenu se renversa par terre. Il jura et se précipita dans la cuisine pour récupérer de quoi nettoyer, essayant de ne pas quitter l'écran des yeux — il ne voulait louper aucune miette de la séquence. Il épongea mal dans ses conditions, mais peu importait. Daishou avait laissé plus de traces que cette fichue boisson, ça de plus, ça de moins, il n'en ferait pas une affaire d'état.

Il se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de l'appeler, son numéro avait changé. Il s'était retrouvé avec une femme anglaise qui avait essayé de lui répondre en japonais et aucun des deux n'avait su comprendre l'autre, mais Kuroo était sûr qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Daishou de toute sa vie. Peut-être qu'elle le découvrait là, à l'écran.

Dès que l'émission coupa, Kuroo s'empressa d'envoyer un message à Kenma. Ce dernier ne mit pas cinq secondes à lui répondre.

_Tu ne savais pas ? Ça fait un bout de temps qu'il est là, pourtant. Ça fait plusieurs fois que je le vois aux infos_.

Kuroo ne savait pas. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir, de toute façon.

Cela lui permit de penser à autre chose que ce fichu entretient. Pour autant, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle. Daishou n'avait pas du tout continué dans sa lancée : il y a deux ans, il voulait devenir ingénieur ! Comment diable passait-on d'un étudiant en mécanique à un journaliste qui présente les news locales en seulement _deux ans ?_ N'y avait-il donc pas d'études spécifiques ? Ou bien Daishou avait su jouer de ses contacts ?

Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas jugé utile de mettre Kuroo au courant de quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas une grande surprise, et c'était loin d'être la première fois. D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher là-dessus : pourquoi serait-il venu lui en parler ? Ils n'étaient plus vraiment amis, pas vrai ? Plus amis du tout, en fait.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui : les découvertes nourrissaient la colère. Il aurait aimé savoir. Il n'y pouvait rien.

Il sentit une douleur lui ronger la poitrine, et éteignit la TV avec un soupir résigné.

— — —

— — —

Par la suite, Suguru s'était excusé. Timidement. Il avait toqué chez lui un vendredi soir, son cartable bien calé sur ses petites épaules. Il s'accrochait aux bords de sa chemise avec une détermination farouche.

Kuroo lui ouvrit, et en voyant son visage qui était dorénavant synonyme de mécontentement, il lui claqua la porte au nez.

— S'il te plaît, _s'il te plaît_, supplia Suguru. Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas qu'ils fassent ça. Je savais pas quoi faire.

Kuroo avait encore des coupures plein les jambes.

— Ouvre-moi, Tetsurou, continua-t-il d'une petite voix. J'ai arrêté de traîner avec eux. C'étaient des abrutis, de toute façon. Et tu sais quoi ? J'en ai parlé à mes profs et ils s'en sont pris plein la gueule.

— Ah ouais ?

— C'est promis. Mais sur le coup je pouvais rien faire. Tu sais ça, non ?

La façon dont il le demandait lui faisait penser au ton condescendant qu'employaient les adultes. Kuroo supposa qu'il imitait encore son père. C'était désagréable, mais il l'ignora —_ ne jamais lui reprocher les choses qui ont un rapport avec son père_, se répéta-t-il.

— Bon, tu peux entrer.

Il ouvrit la porte et l'air désemparé de Suguru laissa place à un sourire rayonnant. Kuroo ne savait pas quoi penser de ce sourire : il ne voulait jamais rien dire de bien, mais pour des raisons qu'il ignorait, il lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Un peu comme la première respiration qu'on prend après être resté longtemps sous l'eau — ça le laissait légèrement étourdi.

Suguru ne se fit pas prier pour entrer. Il fit comme à son habitude, se débarrassa de ses chaussures et saisit les chaussons des invités, et se précipita dans le couloir comme s'il était dans son propre château. Kuroo referma la pote à clés et le suivit en silence, et ils s'installèrent dans sa chambre. Les premières minutes, ils se plaignirent tous les deux du collège — Suguru parce qu'il trouvait tout le monde sans intérêt et _mauvais_, et Kuroo parce qu'il enchaînait les gaffes et était détesté de la moitié des filles de la classe pour avoir critiqué leur professeur de maths. Le visage anguleux de Suguru brillant sous la lumière orangée du coucher de Soleil, il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans ses choix de mots et Kuroo essaya de lui répondre avec un vocabulaire aussi impressionnant mais n'y arriva guère. Il réussit à caser le mot « affable », qu'il avait appris il y a peu, mais rien de très impressionnant à part ça.

Ils se quittèrent avec une poignée de mains. De nouveau amis. Tout allait bien.

Pourtant, la _guerre des boutons_ ne démordait pas. D'un accord commun, ils n'évoquèrent jamais leur étrange amitié auprès des autres : Kuroo savait que Suguru risquerait de se faire harceler si ça se savait, et il ne voulait lui-même pas de problèmes avec les grands, qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de se mettre à dos une ou deux fois (une affaire de goûter). Ils continuèrent leurs soirées secrètes, parfois chez Kuroo, parfois chez les grand-parents de Suguru. Ils regardaient des vieux films et s'empiffraient de tarte aux pommes et de pancakes aux haricots rouges.

En cinquième, ils s'affrontèrent quelques fois sur le champ de bataille. Kuroo déchira le t-shirt préféré de Suguru et ce dernier refusa de lui adresser la parole pendant au moins deux semaines.

En quatrième, ils se disputèrent.

C'était une autre bataille, personne ne s'entendait parler. Quelqu'un venait de se prendre un coup particulièrement violent et Kuroo se mit à gueuler que ça allait trop loin : il était plus écouté maintenant qu'il faisait partie des grand, sa taille aidait et sa voix portait beaucoup. Suguru répondit avec agressivité, et sans qu'ils ne sachent comment, ils finirent par s'accrocher au col de l'autre, comme pour se retenir de s'étrangler mutuellement. Kuroo était hors de lui, et leur dispute finit par attirer les regards. Les autres cessèrent peu à peu de se battre pour les écouter — Suguru déballait son sac. Il lui parlait de ses fichus genoux ensanglantés quand ils étaient petits. Kuroo ne dit rien, soudainement happé par tous les chuchotements aux alentours. Ils n'étaient pas supposés parler de ça, en théorie.

Suguru continua, pourtant. Il ne semblait pas avoir pour projet de s'arrêter de ci-tôt ; et Kuroo voulait que ça cesse, il voulait tellement que ces fichus souvenirs disparaissent à tout jamais, qu'il lui répondit finalement, plus agressif encore.

Il se mit à neiger. C'était l'hiver, et comme tous les hivers de Tokyo, les rues seraient blanches pendant quelques semaines au moins. Mais là c'étaient les premiers flocons, doux et hésitants. Ils s'écrasaient sur leur nez parfois ensanglanté, ou sur la surface de l'eau du ruisseau qui coulait à leurs pieds. Kuroo s'arrêta de gueuler pour observer le spectacle, la danse étrange et ordonnée de l'hiver. Depuis le petit pont où ils se situaient, ça lui paraissait presque surnaturel.

Il aurait dû faire plus attention, pourtant. Suguru profita de ce moment pour passer à l'attaque. En y repensant plus tard, Kuroo en aurait des sueurs froides — ses paumes toutes droites, tournées vers lui, visant sa poitrine. Son sourire mauvais. Les rires et cris de stupeurs qui échappèrent à la foule.

Il ne comprit ce qu'il se passait que lorsqu'il était trop tard : il était dans le vide. Suguru l'avait poussé du pont, et malgré ses capacités physiques, Kuroo était incapable de remonter le vide. Il était destiné à tomber. Cette pensée le remplit d'effrois, au point qu'il n'osa même plus respirer. Pendant un instant, il fut pris de cette pensée absurde qu'il allait _mourir_ — il lui était déjà arrivé de le penser en se prenant une grosse vague à la plage, mais là c'était encore pire, peut-être à cause de l'agitation tout autour, peut-être à cause du regard de Suguru, si glacial et méconnaissable.

Pendant un instant, il se mit à neiger, lui aussi. Pas aussi gracieusement que les flocons, mais quand même. Il tombait non pas du ciel, mais des hauteurs. C'était terrifiant — il se demanda si les flocons étaient aussi effrayés, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il y avait de l'eau en-dessous, et Kuroo s'en sortit avec un bras cassé. C'était cependant la blessure la plus grave qu'il avait jamais eue à cause de quelqu'un d'autre. À partir de ce moment, il arrêta de parler à Suguru, et lui non plus ne lui adressa plus la parole : ce devait avoir un rapport avec les mots que Kuroo lui avait lancé au visage avant de sombrer, mais il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Il était encore en état de choc, à vrai dire, et le reste s'émiettait de la réalité.

Pour le désigner, Kuroo arrêta de dire _Suguru_, et préféra se contenter de son nom de famille. Pourquoi faire comme s'ils étaient proches ? Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec ce type. _On ne pousse pas les gens d'un pont_, lui aurait-il crié s'il en avait eu l'occasion, _on devrait t'enfermer_.

En troisième, ils se croisèrent quelques fois, lors de matchs de volley. Kuroo avait intégré l'équipe titulaire, et même si ce n'était pas le cas de Daishou, il se présenta quand même à tous leurs matchs. Il l'évita soigneusement du regard et utilisa cette énergie destructrice pour écraser leurs opposants.

— — —

— — —

Le lendemain, Kuroo alluma sa TV à la même heure, choisit la même chaîne, et ouvrit la même boisson que la veille. Il ressentit les mêmes picotements quand Daishou apparut sur l'écran.

Est-ce qu'il regrettait ?

Un rire lui échappa lorsqu'il se posa la question : s'il regrettait, alors que regrettait-il ? Il avait tant de choses à regretter, après tout. Ou bien peut-être qu'il n'en savait juste pas assez. Au final, que savaient-ils l'un de l'autre ? Pas grand-chose — Daishou passait son temps à mentir et Kuroo évitait juste de parler des choses importantes. Il n'y avait pas moyen que ça se passe bien entre eux. C'était évident. C'était écrit depuis le tout début.

L'émission se boucla rapidement, et Kuroo se rendit compte trop tard qu'il était allé trop loin. Il ne fallait pas ressasser le passé comme ça, ou il se passerait de mauvaises choses.

Tout cela se concrétisa lorsqu'il ouvrit des yeux d'enfants assis sur un lit aux draps roses, entouré d'odeurs de sirops pour la toux. Lorsqu'il observa de loin les tennis blanches de l'infirmière, lorsqu'il n'arriva plus à respirer sans avoir envie d'enfoncer ses mains au fond de sa poitrine pour s'arracher les poumons.

_J'en ai assez, assez, assez_.

Il l'avait cherché.

_Assez_.

L'infirmière tourna ses paumes vers lui pour les appuyer contre sa poitrine, mais au moment où elle le toucha, il était sur le pont et la neige tourbillonnait dans les airs. Suguru souriait avec un regard si vide que Kuroo dû retenir un sanglot terrifié. L'infirmière appuya. Il tomba encore. La dernière image qu'il eu fut celle de Suguru, penché en avant pour passer ses mains sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'il les releva, elles étaient pleines de sang. L'infirmière appuya et Kuroo hurla.

— — —

— — —

En seconde, Kuroo retint sa respiration.

Ils se croisèrent occasionnellement. Les regards d'abord chargés de mépris et de reproches.

Puis les tensions se dénouèrent progressivement. Il en parla à Kenma, et Kenma haussa les épaules. _Les enfants se poussent tout le temps_, semblait-il vouloir dire. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il n'était pas là ce jour-là, il n'avait pas vu la violence qu'il y avait dans tout ça. Pourtant, plus les jours passaient, plus la violence s'échappait de la scène. Daishou l'avait poussé, et alors— combien de fois l'avait-il poussé, lui, dans la marre de chez ses grand-parents, dans le parc, dans la piscine ? Ce n'était pas si grave, si ?

Daishou sembla aussi se décrocher du mépris qu'il conservait à son égard — ces fichus mots que Kuroo avait oubliés — et sans même s'en parler, ils se mirent d'accord pour oublier. Oublier était un grand mot, bien sûr. En réalité, personne n'avait rien oublié. Kuroo en faisait des cauchemars, et il arrivait à Daishou de garder des éclats de haine au fond des yeux. Mais ils n'y pouvaient pas grand-chose ; en parler ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Cela faisait longtemps que Kuroo avait abandonné l'idée d'avoir avec lui une discussion honnête où on jouait cartes sur table. Il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour ne pas mentir, et Daishou ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui dire la vérité.

Au final, ils se mirent à faire semblant de se détester. Kuroo l'insultait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, et il criblait son passage de gestes grossiers. Ça semblait faire rire les autres, alors pourquoi pas. Ça finit par les faire rire eux aussi, d'ailleurs. À force de prétendre avoir telle ou telle émotion, on s'en déconnecte. Kuroo passait tellement de temps à étaler une haine fausse et dictée par des mauvaises raisons contre lui qu'au final, le haïr véritablement en devint presque contre-nature.

Un jour d'été, il crut que c'était la fin de leur petite mise en scène lorsque Daishou répondit à peine à ses moqueries. Ils venaient de s'affronter en match d'entraînement, la sueur lui collait encore au cou et Daishou avait commis tant d'erreur pendant le jeu que Kuroo était quasiment obligé de venir le voir après. Mais sa répartie était maussade, il n'essayait même pas de sourire.

Kuroo s'en voudra pour ça, plus tard, mais sur le coup il insista. Il profita d'un instant de faiblesse pour reprendre le dessus — c'était ce que Daishou aurait fait dans le cas contraire, il en était certain. À présent, il se demandait quelles émotions Daishou avait pu ravaler cette journée-là : ce qu'il avait pu ressentir en laissant Kuroo le recouvrir d'injures, fatigué par le Soleil, par le volley et par tout le reste.

Il apprit trois ans plus tard que son père était mort ce jour-là. Daishou n'en avait parlé à personne. Lorsqu'il le lui annoncera, ce sera avec un ton amer. _Bon débarras, c'était qu'un sale con_, dira-t-il. Kuroo fera semblant de rire lorsqu'il en fera une plaisanterie, mais il n'oubliera pas le regard desséché et rempli des cris de cigales en été. Il n'oubliera jamais.

— — —

— — —

Kuroo n'était plus en colère.

Il était fatigué d'être en colère, il avait passé des années à l'être. Puis à se dire qu'il ne l'était plus finalement, qu'il n'y avait pas de raison, avant de l'être à nouveau. Daishou était là, puis il disparaissait, puis il était là à nouveau. Rien de tout cela ne semblait vouloir changer, et peut-être était-ce dû à l'éternelle incapacité de Kuroo à prendre sa vie en main, mais quoi qu'il en fût, il ne pensait pas mériter autant de maux.

Respirer était essentiel, après tout. Même Kenma ne pouvait pas minimiser ça.

Il se réveilla en sueur, suite au rêve où l'infirmière le poussait, avant de laisser Suguru prendre sa place. Sa bouche était pâteuse et sa poitrine en feu — il était emmêlé dans ses draps et un de ses bras était resté sous son crâne pendant la nuit : il le retrouva en tournant le regard, complètement immobile. Le sang n'y circulait plus, c'était comme s'il ne lui appartenait pas. Il le toucha mais aucune sensation ne vint. Bien que ce fût un phénomène parfaitement normal et plutôt habituel pour quelqu'un qui bougeait tout le temps dans tous les sens pendant la nuit, cela combiné à la douleur qu'il endurait à côté l'effraya. C'était comme si son bras était mort, comme si ses poumons étaient mourants. Plus rien n'allait plus, chez lui.

_Allons, reprend-toi. Tu as vingt-quatre ans, bordel_.

_Tu n'es plus en colère_. _Tout va bien._

Kuroo détestait le mensonge, plus que tout au monde. Sauf la méchanceté, peut-être.

_Bon, tout ne va pas bien. Mais tu n'es plus en colère._

Il essaya d'imaginer ce que Daishou ferait s'il était à sa place. Ce n'était pas difficile à imaginer : il serait complètement à cran. À voir Kuroo à la TV, il prononcerait probablement une phrase du style t_iens, encore cet abruti et cette coupe balais, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, au juste_— et il ne ferait aucun cauchemar. Il n'y avait que Kuroo pour s'accrocher à ses obsessions comme ça. Le reste du monde faisait ce qu'il avait à faire et ce n'était pas plus mal.

En parlant de ça, Kuroo avait bien des choses à faire. Il tenta de se redresser pour se préparer et être un peu plus productif que la veille, mais une force inconnue le retint dans son lit. Impossible de se défaire des tissus à motifs enroulés autour de ses jambes, comme si Kuroo était un acrobate prêt à se jeter dans le vide. Il était crevé.

Il attrapa son portable dans le but de laisser un message plaintif à Kenma, qui ne serait pas forcément d'une grande aide mais qui au moins l'aiderait à penser à autre chose, mais il changea de contact au dernier moment. _Rechercher_. Kuroo tapa le nom de la chaîne des news locales et appuya sur le premier numéro qui se présenta. Au bout de trois bips, une voix féminine lui répondu.

— J'aimerais parler à Daishou Suguru, s'entendit-il dire de sa voix éraillée du réveil.

C'était une chose bien sotte à faire, pensa-t-il. Mais Kuroo était comme ça, non ? Il était spontané et un peu bête, on le lui disait souvent (pas forcément en bien, mais ça c'était une autre histoire) ; il procrastinait et tardait souvent à faire les choses, mais lorsqu'il s'y mettait il ne réfléchissait pas trop. Ça ne servait à rien de réfléchir, avec Daishou. Il voyait bien à quoi ça le menait automatiquement : aux mauvais souvenirs.

Et pourquoi donc ? Ils en avaient de bons, pourtant. De la petite enfance à l'université, ils en avaient une tripotée. Même pendant la guerre des boutons, même dans le jardin de ses grand-parents, même lors des matchs féroces, ils en avaient une tripotée. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Kuroo n'arrivait jamais à penser à tout ça, hein ? Il avait une note amère sur le bout de la langue, et malgré tous les parfums qui étaient prêts à prendre sa place, elle persistait. C'était peut-être parce qu'il s'était muré dans cette saveur-la. Détester Daishou était facile, après tout, que ce soit dans le mensonge ou l'authenticité.

— Bien sûr, pourrais-je avoir votre nom ? répondit la standardiste.

Il aurait pu mentir : il y avaient bien des personnes que Daishou aurait accepté de contacter sans broncher. Kenma, probablement — ils avaient pas mal traîné ensemble, aussi, sur les marches en bitumes, avec leurs rêves de volley et leurs sandwichs dégoulinants de jus de tomate. Mais Kuroo laissa échapper son nom avant de pouvoir réfléchir à la question.

— C'est noté. Veuillez patientez un instant, s'il vous plaît.

Et il ne fut plus laissé qu'avec les petites annonces commerciales et le _tic tac_ de son horloge en fond sonore. Il laissa son portable calé entre son oreille et son épaule, et commença à se tordre les mains avec son habituelle nervosité. Comme beaucoup de personnes, Kuroo n'était déjà pas fan des appels téléphoniques, mais si en plus ils impliquaient la présence d'une personne qui comptait tant à ses yeux sans jamais réussir à se stabiliser totalement dans son cœur, ils n'en étaient que plus compliqué à passer. Les pires détails lui sautaient maintenant aux yeux : déjà, sa voix. Elle était encore renfermée dans sa gorge, médiocre. Il aurait mieux fait de s'échauffer un peu les cordes vocales avant d'appeler. Mais que voulez-vous, il n'avait rien prévu de tout cela.

L'annonce stoppa et il serra la mâchoire au point de s'en faire mal aux dents.

Qu'allait-il faire ? S'excuser ? Ou demander des excuses ? Ou bien les deux, peut-être ? Il devait avoir un bon millier de choses à se reprocher, mais lequel des deux avait été le pire ? Fallait-il s'excuser d'abord, puis demander des excuses, ou bien faire l'inverse ?

Il prit une grande inspiration.

— Il n'est pas disponible pour le moment, répondit la femme d'un ton très poli, qui pour Kuroo parut rempli de pitié.

— Ah, fit-il en lâchant son souffle, presque incapable de dire autre chose.

— Je suis désolée. Je peux prendre un message de votre part, si vous le souhaitez.

— Je ne peux pas essayer de rappeler plus tard ?

Un léger silence suivi sa demande, et Kuroo su d'avance qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. C'était lui qui ne voulait pas l'entendre, au final.

— Je suis désolée, continua-t-elle, ça ne servira à rien de le contacter aujourd'hui…

— Je vois. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez lui dire que…

_Je suis désolé ? J'attends des excuses ?_

Quelle idée de passer pour une secrétaire pour dire ce genre de choses, vraiment. Kuroo se mit à sourire.

— Non, ça ira, en fait. Je vais m'arranger pour prendre contact autrement. Merci, bonne journée.

Il raccrocha et laissa tomber son portable sur le matelas avec un long soupir. Il était encore allumé, et Kuroo regarda son fond d'écran sans vraiment le voir : c'était une espèce de blague, une carte postale que sa soeur lui avait envoyée de Rome, l'année passée. Elle avait découpé une photo de Kuroo et d'elle lorsqu'ils étaient petits, et l'avait collée par-dessus les vestiges du Colisée. La carte elle-même était très _cheap_, et le découpage grossier, mais Kuroo l'avait adorée. Quand on n'a pas de bons souvenirs, on les fabrique. Coller des photos débiles sur un décor est une solution, reprendre contact avec quelqu'un en est une autre.

Il avait encore mal, pourtant. Ce n'était pas une décision qui le rendait serein, vidé de tous ses tourments, au contraire — il était plein de peurs et d'angoisses plus ou moins adaptées à la situation. Au fond, Kuroo savait très bien pourquoi sa respiration était bloquée. Il avait juste toujours trouvé le moyen de contourner le problème.

Pour reprendre contact avec Daishou Suguru, ou n'importe quelle autre personne sur Terre, il y avait des _moyens_. Surtout, il y avait un garçon : Kozume Kenma.

— — —

— — —

En Terminale, Kuroo le croisa à nouveau sur le petit pont, l'endroit même où il avait perdu son prénom. Il ne neigeait pas, mais c'était l'hiver ; le froid était mordant et leur rougissait un peu plus les joues à chaque intersection. Kuroo marchait rapidement mais pas trop, car il y avait du verglas partout et il ne voulait pas tomber.

Daishou était assis sur le rebord du pont, les jambes basculant dans le vide. Son visage était tourné vers le ciel. Ses yeux légèrement humides, probablement à cause du froid. Pendant un instant, une terrible envie de le pousser dans l'eau le démangea, mais il se retint : c'était dangereux, et il n'était pas comme ça, _lui_. Il n'aimait pas faire du mal aux autres.

— Ben alors ? demanda Kuroo, incapable de rester silencieux alors qu'il pourrait être en train d'emmerder Daishou. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu prépares ton prochain meurtre ?

Il s'était mis en tête que Daishou avait toujours sur lui une liste de personnes à tuer, et qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à réfléchir à ses options. L'arme, la pièce, le personnage — comme au Cluedo, sauf que le personnage était la victime et non pas le tueur. Le tueur était Daishou, il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté là-dessus.

Le jeune homme se retourna avec un éclat de stupeur dans les yeux, comme si Kuroo était la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir là ; il empruntait ce chemin tous les jours, pourtant.

Le lycée l'avait bien changé, songea Kuroo. Lui qui n'avait jamais été très grand ou musclé, il avait gagné en carrure, gagné en assurance physique. Ces cheveux étaient d'un horrible vert, chose que Kuroo trouvait impardonnable, mais il était ami avec Kenma et Bokuto, alors il l'avait accepté sans ciller.

Daishou se retourna vers lui, passant ses jambes par-dessus la barrière. Il était toujours assis, les mains sur les genoux. Ses lèvres étaient trop sombres, sûrement gelées, ses jointures rouges. Combien de temps avait-il passé là, tout seul, au juste ?

— Ouais, tu devrais surveiller tes arrières, d'ailleurs, sourit Daishou.

— Tu sais, j'ai déjà tout vu avec toi, fit Kuroo en haussant les épaules.

Il s'approcha et s'accouda au muret. Le ruisseau n'était pas gelé, ce jour-là, mais il semblait s'écouler avec plus de lenteur que d'habitude, comme si ses atomes tentaient vainement de résister au froid.

— Tu crois ça ? Moi je te dis de te méfier. Je suis un homme plein de ressources.

— Je n'en doute pas.

Ils se toisèrent pendant un moment sans savoir trop dire — prendre des nouvelles était maintenant devenu étrange, comme s'ils avaient oublié qui ils étaient l'un pour l'autre et que poser cette question ne ferait que mettre en avant cette réalité. Kuroo hésita à lui demander comment allaient ses grand-parents, mais il ne savait même pas s'ils étaient en vie : sa mère avait arrêté de leur parler depuis quelque temps déjà et Daishou n'avait aucune raison de le ternir au courant de tout cela, à présent. Et avec son père ? Était-il toujours si pourri à l'intérieur, si rongé par la corruption et la perversion ? Disait-il toujours de ces affreux mots, qui mettaient Daishou dans un état pas possible, qui le nourrissaient de méchanceté ?

Voulait-il savoir tout ça, au final ? À bien y réfléchir, ils se portaient mieux sans trop en savoir, même si c'était triste à dire. Kuroo ne réalisa qu'à cet instant que Daishou n'avait jamais eu la vie facile et qu'il n'avait jamais su qu'être silencieux face à cela. Cette drôle d'amitié qu'ils avaient eue, elle n'était supportable que la moitié du temps ; pour le reste elle était presque terrifiante.

_Parce que nous étions des enfants_, pensa Kuroo. C'était forcément cela. Les enfants découvrent le monde, se façonnent des réalités : celles des parents, celles des adultes. Ils ne se rendent pas compte. Le Suguru qu'il avait connu s'était créé une vision de la vie diamétralement différente de celle de Kuroo, cela ne voulait pas dire que l'une était parfaite et l'autre à jeter pour autant, mais cela expliquait bien des choses. Suguru avait pensé d'une façon qui avait à l'époque pensé très égoïste à Kuroo : il avait pensé à sa préservation personnelle. Kuroo avait misé sur la gentillesse. Les autres essayaient toujours de lui indiquer le contraire, mais Kuroo ne les écoutait pas : il était quelqu'un de gentil. Il prenait des airs qui faisaient qu'on se trompait tout le temps sur son compte, ça ne changeait rien à ça. Il était gentil. Daishou se préservait. Ce n'était pas de l'égoïsme, mais un mécanisme de défense — s'il le faisait, c'était qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Kuroo s'en rendait bien compte maintenant. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait tout lui pardonner, ou que tout avait été parfaitement justifiable. Il lui avait quand même fait des sales coups, sérieusement.

Son train de pensées en était à peu près là lorsque Daishou se décida à prendre la parole. La buée caractéristique de l'hivers quitta sa bouche lorsqu'il parla.

— Tu te souviens de la fois où je t'ai poussé dans le ruisseau ?

Kuroo hocha la tête. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ça ? Il fit attention à contrôler ses gestes, à ne pas montrer à quel point cette image était encore gravée dans son esprit, marquée au fer rouge. C'était une broutille d'enfants. Qu'il en fasse encore des cauchemars n'était pas une information nécessaire.

— Je me souviens de ça, ricana-t-il.

Faire semblant de trouver ce souvenir drôle lui retourna l'estomac. Il l'avait fait par réflexe, mais il s'en voulut immédiatement, sentant ses poings se serrer au moment même où le mensonge traversa ses lèvres. Voilà encore une parole qui allait les éloigner — la seule chose qu'il y avait encore de vraie dans leur relation était leurs souvenirs, et même ça, il trouvait le moyen de le détériorer, de le transformer en calomnie.

L'expression de Daishou était indéchiffrable. Il ne riait pas, pour une fois. Son regard caressa doucement le visage de Kuroo, presque attendrit par le mensonge : au fond, il savait de quoi il en retournait. Daishou savait à quel point ça avait été horrible et il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas en faire toute une histoire. Quelque chose comme ça.

Il lui prit la main, et Kuroo se laissa faire sans rien dire. Elle était gelée. À travers sa peau si fine, il pouvait voir les veines violacées. Il repensa au sang. Les genoux, les mains, l'oreille.

— Je me suis senti super mal, quand j'ai vu que tu avais fini à l'hosto, dit Daishou, les yeux baissés sur leurs mains liées.

Kuroo n'était pas sûr de le croire : il n'était pas venu le voir, pas venu s'excuser, rien du tout. Il avait été en colère autant que lui.

— J'étais vraiment un sale petit con, à l'époque. Je suis allé trop loin, désolé.

— — —

— — —

Kenma lui envoya son numéro. Il lui envoya un message.

Rangea son appartement, nettoya son micro-onde, cassa deux verres à pied et acheta un nouveau tapis.

Un second.

Bokuto passa, on sourire toujours aussi intact, toujours aussi loin des pollutions humaines qui faisaient fuir les rires. Il lui offrit un nouvel imper, soi-disant plus respectable que le premier : rien n'était moins sûr. La pièce était d'un bleu canard qui ne s'accordait avec rien, et des petits ballons de foot ornaient le bout de ses manches. C'était enfantin malgré sa grande taille, et Kuroo détestait le football, qu'il fût Américain ou Européen. Kuroo eut beau sortir ses arguments les plus convaincants, Bokuto n'en démordait pas. C'était d'après lui une tenue parfaitement respectable.

— Mais dans quel monde vis-tu ? demanda Kuroo, cependant affublé d'un sourire narquois.

Il avait toujours aimé que Bokuto soit si naïf. Les gens naïfs étaient de ceux qu'il préférait, mais ils étaient plutôt rares.

— Dans le même que toi, fit Bokuto en reprenant l'imper et en le plaçant sur la poitrine de Kuroo. Ça te va très bien, je te l'assure.

— Tu es sérieusement en train de me dire que me ramener comme ça pour un entretien ne reviendrait pas à ruiner toutes mes chances ?

— Je n'irais pas jusque-là…

Les naïfs savaient malgré tout voir la vérité, parfois. Il fallait bien que ce soit le cas au moins un peu.

Kuroo finit par accepter l'imper, se promettant silencieusement de ne jamais le porter en public, sauf s'il avait particulièrement envie de foutre la honte à quelqu'un. Il ouvrit le placard face à son lit pour en tirer un cintre. Ce truc passerait le reste de sa vie à prendre la poussière, c'était bien dommage.

— À ce qu'il paraît, tu t'es mis en tête de retrouver Daishou ? demanda Bokuto depuis le salon.

Kuroo s'emmêla à moitié les pieds dans l'unique pan de drap qui dépassait de son lit.

— Je— comment est-ce que tu sais ça, au juste ?

— Les rumeurs courent…

— Arrête ton char, Bo, la seule personne à savoir ça est—

— Kenma ! s'exclama joyeusement son ami. Ouais, c'est lui qui nous a mis au courant.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça.

— « Nous »… ?

— Ouais. Il a envoyé un mail groupé à tous ses contacts, expliquant que si quelqu'un avait les coordonnées de Daishou et acceptait de te les donner, tu lui offrirais à bouffer.

Kuroo haussa un sourcil. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire.

— Je croyais que Kenma était quelqu'un de _subtil_, grogna-t-il. Je n'étais pas du tout au courant de tout ça. Tu peux être sûr qu'il va m'entendre.

— Ouais, ouais. Tu t'attendais à quoi, à ce qu'il pirate le site de la police pour retrouver son casier judiciaire ? Dans une pièce noire avec une capuche sur la tête, comme dans les films ?

— Peut-être bien, soupira Kuroo.

Au final, c'était peut-être lui, le naïf de la bande.

Le fait de savoir que tout le monde était au courant le mit légèrement mal à l'aise — il aurait préféré rester à l'abri des ragots qui pouvaient traîner dans le coin. Avec des amis pareils, vous ne pouvez pas être tranquille une seconde, franchement. Et puis ça donnait une mauvaise impression, non ? Les gens ne savaient rien de ce qui était arrivé entre eux deux, _rien_. Ils n'avaient assisté qu'aux joutes verbales, qu'aux drôles de sourires et aux drôles de baisers, aux lèvres écrasées l'une contre l'autre avec un mélange de colère et de tendresse. Et quand ça s'était terminé, ils avaient fait semblant d'être surpris ou de ne pas l'être — _ah, je le savais. C'est dingue, j'arrive pas à y croire. Vous ne vous êtes jamais entendu de toute façon. C'était incroyable, ce que vous aviez, tu dois être vachement en colère_. _Tu dois être hors de toi, vraiment._

Ils n'avaient rien compris. Être surpris ou ne pas l'être, pour eux, ne voulait rien dire. C'était du vent. Ni Kuroo ni Daishou ne savaient quand ils allaient se quitter avant de se retrouver, comme le reste pourrait-il mieux savoir en parler qu'eux-mêmes ?

Pourtant, ils l'avaient cherché. À s'afficher devant tout le monde, à mentir effrontément sur tout ce qui les concernait. Quand est-ce que Kuroo avait acquit ce goût du mensonge ? Plus jeune, l'idée même de feinter une fièvre le remplissait d'angoisses, et puis d'un coup, les mauvaises paroles sortaient de sa gorge sans retenue, comme des troupeaux de couleuvres. Et s'il était habituellement capable de garder sa règle d'or (ne jamais mentir pour les choses importantes), tout ce qui touchait à Daishou échappait à cette dernière. Il avait dit à tout le monde qu'il le détestait, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait dit qu'il aurait préféré crever que de l'embrasser sur la bouche, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait dit—

Pourquoi avait-il dit tout cela, au juste ? Quelle espèce d'échappatoire pensait-il trouver dans ces mensonges-là ? Ça ne l'avait jamais soulagé de quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, ça avait été d'une lourdeur à la limite du supportable, comme des bidons remplis d'eau à se trimbaler partout.

Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que leur relation n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Peut-être que Kenma savait aussi tout cela. Qu'il avait délibéré tenu tout le monde au courant pour piquer l'intérêt de Kuroo, le mettre sur une voie qu'il avait zappée à cause du brouillard.

Il l'appela donc, cherchant à confirmer ses craintes.

Comme souvent, Kenma ne mit pas une seconde avant de décrocher. Kuroo se demanda s'il était encore en train de jouer sur son portable durant celle d'avant. C'était plus que probable.

— Tu es en colère ? demanda Kenma.

Sa voix était toute faible, comme s'il hésitait entre parler normalement et murmurer. Mais on ne murmurait pas, au téléphone — ce ne serait que prononcer des mots dans le vide et les voir s'en aller à tout jamais.

— Non, répondit Kuroo. Mais je ne te remercie pas. Je vais me prendre les commentaires de tout le monde en pleine face.

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre, au juste ? Je croyais que tu voulais parler à Daishou. Ça doit être un secret, maintenant ?

Son ton était agressif. Kuroo ne l'avait pas vu venir, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Kenma. Il haussa un sourcil et tenta de calmer le jeu.

— Ce n'est pas—

— Personne ne va aller s'imaginer toutes ces choses complexes et dénuées de sens que _tu_ vas imaginer. Ils n'ont vu que deux amis prétendre se détester, puis un couple légèrement bancal. Il faut arrêter de voir le mal partout.

Il continua d'un ton très bas, et Kuroo eut besoin de tendre l'oreille pour comprendre quelque chose.

— Ça va te rendre malheureux, tu sais ? Ça va te rendre triste, à force.

— — —

— — —

Il avait compris, après plusieurs mois, qu'il existait trois façons différentes d'embrasser Daishou — ou plutôt, trois différentes types de baiser à initier avec lui (même si la plupart du temps, cette catégorisation était causée par Daishou et non lui-même). Elles étaient toutes très simples et même si elles n'étaient pas si péremptoires qu'il se le disait, au final, Kuroo trouva plus simple de s'y tenir pour comprendre un peu de quoi il en retournait. Vraiment, embrasser Daishou nécessitait une maîtrise vigoureuse de soi-même. Car il ne se laissait jamais entraîner de façon _simple_. Il fallait toujours qu'il se plaigne, qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il s'y prenait mal. Kuroo avait beau accepter la critique, au bout d'un moment ça en devenait vexant.

La première était la légère. Les touches feutrées sur les lèvres, les baisers qui résonnaient un peu partout : cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient tous deux de bonne humeur, qu'ils n'éprouvaient aucune nécessité à prétendre une quelconque animosité — chose qui leur arrivait bien trop souvent, d'après lui. Kuroo aimait beaucoup la légère, il la trouvait rassurante. Pendant longtemps il s'était demandé si ce quelque chose qu'ils avaient n'était pas juste physique et elle effaçait cela : on ne pouvait pas embrasser avec tant de retenue et trouver cela incroyable si ce que l'on cherchait n'était que la non-retenue. Et Daishou le faisait beaucoup — c'était le seul type de baiser dont il ne se plaignait jamais.

La deuxième était la passionnée/l'amoureuse. Les touches étaient plus intenses et plus longues ; elle pouvait surgir à tout moment mais il fallait que le milieu soit propice. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas s'embrasser amoureusement en public, ou dans les toilettes d'un bar. Inutile de préciser que Kuroo raffolait aussi de celle-ci, malgré les directives occasionnelles de Daishou. Il glissait le long de son cou et lui plantait les lèvres jusqu'aux dents, imprimant chaque soupir, chaque exclamation, chaque son et chaque regard fiévreux. Il aimait sa peau. Et son odeur. Les odeurs étaient toujours plus enivrantes, dans ces moments-là.

La troisième et dernière était la lourde. C'était en fait la première qu'ils avaient tentée, et Kuroo n'avait pas encore décidé de quelle façon il était supposé le prendre. La lourde était fatigante. Il la détestait en même temps elle lui était nécessaire ou presque. La lourde était aussi honnête que les deux autres, mais d'une façon presque malsaine, presque méphitique. Ils se laissaient des marques, se parlaient sèchement lorsqu'ils souhaitaient communiquer, et il ressortait de tout ce méli-mélo une sorte de rage mal contenue qui n'était pas forcément dirigée contre quelqu'un en particulier. Daishou détestait le monde, parfois — tout du monde, sauf certains objets, certains lieux, certaines personnes — et ses entrailles bouillonnaient. Il avait besoin de se défouler quelque part. Bien entendu, Kuroo était autant coupable que lui. Il avait besoin de relâcher la pression, surtout lorsque Daishou était impliqué. S'il ne le faisait pas, il s'entait qu'il exploserait (une impression qu'il ne trouvait nullement agréable, d'ailleurs, mais qui pourtant lui marchait sur les pieds depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il ne savait pas à quoi exactement cela était dû ; mais un trop-plein d'énergie avait décidé de se nicher au fond de sa poitrine et il ne savait pas comment réguler cette étrange force. Il aurait bien creusé des canaux ou quelque chose du genre : malheureusement il ne savait pas comment faire des travaux à l'intérieur de lui-même. Eut-il acheté une pelle ou une perceuse, même miniature, creuser dans sa propre chair jusqu'aux organes lui semblait quelque peu dangereux).

Les baisers gorgés d'alcool ne comptaient pas. Ils étaient souvent amoureux, mais ils mentaient. Ils étaient remplis d'une gaieté que Kuroo craignait car il ne pouvait jamais en prouver l'authenticité.

Daishou lui dit un jour que tout ceci était ridicule et Kuroo ne put même pas lui donner tord : bien sûr que c'était ridicule, bien sûr, _bien sûr_. Il avait répondu qu'il était un scientifique en devenir et qu'il avait besoin de données, et Daishou avait levé les yeux au ciel. Quelque chose comme _je te préviens, n'essaye pas de m'analyser en profondeur ou tu ne trouveras que du vice_ avait franchi ses lèvres. Mais comme il souriait à moitié, Kuroo n'avait pas pu s'en inquiéter (ou du moins faire part de son inquiétude). Il se demandait ce que Daishou pensait de lui-même, et quelque chose lui disait que ça ne devait pas être joli.

Beaucoup virent leur relation comme bancale, ce que Kuroo trouva des plus étrange. Tout le temps où ils furent ensemble, à savoir les deux premières années d'université, aucune rupture ne les sépara. Quelques disputes, beaucoup, même. Quelques broutilles supplémentaires. Mais pas de ruptures. Pour la première fois, Kuroo était habité de certitudes plutôt que de vacillation. Il savait que Daishou et lui étaient destinés à en arriver là, il avait finalement compris, déchiffré les terreurs du passé. Il s'était tant attaché aux moindres détails parce que le futur voulait qu'il retienne chaque élément de son vocabulaire, de son alphabet, chaque lettre et chaque ponctuation. Il n'y avait que lui pour aimer Daishou : toute autre personne ne pouvait être qu'un imposteur.

Les soirées en licence étaient féroces. On buvait beaucoup, il y avait foule. Kuroo aimait la foule, quand les conditions restaient supportables. Rien ne l'enchantait plus que de s'embarquer dans des histoires folles, des paris à deux balles et des conversations dénuées de sens. Et oh, comme Daishou lui donnait toutes ces occasions. Autant qu'il en demandait. Il suffisait d'un _clic_ dans le regard, d'un rehaussement d'un coin de la lèvre, et c'était parti. Au milieu de tout cela, il rencontra d'autres personnes importantes. Mika en faisait partie : il en avait vaguement entendu parler avant, et Kuroo dû accepter qu'il n'était pas le seul à savoir déchiffrer les expressions insolubles de Daishou (bien qu'il lui en manquait encore beaucoup), à connaître l'emplacement de chaque cadenas qui l'entourait (sans en posséder les clés pour autant). Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Mika était devenue pour Daishou ce que Kenma était pour Kuroo. Quelqu'un qui connaissait tout de lui sans que cette tendresse soit dérangeante pour qui que ce soit.

Pendant une longue période, tout gagna en intensité et allégresse. Les souvenirs avaient pris la forme de drôles d'illustrations dans les albums pour enfants. Kuroo se souvenait de la couleur, de l'intensité de la ligne, mais il s'était déconnecté du reste. C'était bien mieux ainsi. Pourtant une douleur à la poitrine avait commencé à le hanter, parfois tard le soir. Ça ne durait que peu de temps, et il suffisait qu'il se mette à penser à autre chose (autre chose que quoi ? Il n'en était même pas sûr) pour que cela parte. Avec le temps, la douleur partait et revenait, même elle n'était qu'accessoire et il n'y pensait jamais. Ce n'était qu'une futilité pour quelqu'un qui avait tant à faire chaque jour.

Kuroo n'osait pas dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il le pensait si fort qu'il espérait que cela émanait de chacun de ses gestes. Daishou ne disait rien non plus, alors il ne s'en faisait pas trop.

À part ça il y avait de tout. Des caresses toutes étourdies, des clins d'œil agaçants, des fringues qui traînaient dans les endroits les plus improbables, des éclats de silence en pleine journée, des chats sur le balcon, des rayons de Soleil sur le tapis, des croissants chauds le matin. Des nouvelles. Son père. Des feuilles d'absence, des porte-clés improbables.

Du néant.

Du néant, lorsqu'il disparut du jour au lendemain, quittant l'université et tout ce qu'il avait à quitter ici. Kuroo. Les autres. Rien dans ses gestes ou dans ses mots n'aurait pu laisser entendre quoi que ce soit. Kuroo l'inonda de messages : il ne répondit qu'à un seul. _Affaire de famille_. C'était tout ce qu'il avait eu. Affaire de famille. Trois mots alignés comme des pions non-utilisés sur un échiquier.

Il finit par s'en accommoder, mais la rancœur ne partit jamais. Peu importait ce qu'il s'était passé, ça ne se faisait pas. On ne traite pas les gens comme ça.

Il se remit à avoir mal et rêva d'une infirmière avec un visage flou. Après tout, pourquoi pas.

— — —

— — —

Il faisait noir, mais c'était parce qu'il fermait les yeux. Les odeurs. Le chloroforme, l'acier chirurgical, qui n'était pourtant pas à sa place.

Il se laissa aller à la lumière mais avec une certaine réticence : sa dernière expérience avait été terrifiante et il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement qu'une telle chose se reproduise. Mais Kuroo avait beau tout avoir essayé, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il ne pouvait pas quitter un rêve comme celui-ci.

Le carrelage et les couvertures roses, le charriot. Tout était en place. Il se demanda comment un lieu pouvait être si clair dans un rêve ; d'habitude ils étaient confus et indécis (il se souvenait qu'une fois, il avait réalisé être endormi et en plissant les yeux, il avait remarqué que la poignée qu'il tenait entre les mains était presque dématérialisée. Des sortes de particules colorées flottaient autour de sa peau, comme si seule une partie des informations s'était encrée dans son esprit. Il avait trouvé cela très bizarre mais après tout, il aurait trouvé encore plus étrange que chaque détail d'une pièce puisse avoir une place dans ses souvenirs). Pas ici. Peut-être parce qu'à force de revenir, il s'était forgé une âme propre. Des informations qui ne correspondaient non pas à la réalité mais à son imagination, à force de répétition.

L'infirmière arriva et il fut frappé par son imprécision à elle. La pièce gagnait en données, mais les humains en perdaient. Il ne voyait plus du tout son expression : juste ses tennis blanchies d'une façon si excessive qu'il dut plisser les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. Pendant un bref instant, il se demanda si elle passait ses matinées à frotter sur ses chaussures puis à enfiler des sacs plastiques par-dessus pour se déplacer (c'était stupide, il s'en rendit compte et passa à autre chose). Il restait aussi sa blouse blanche, et ses cheveux. Longs et frisés. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

— Ça ne va pas bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire.

Kuroo fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas encore mal, pourtant. Mais ça ne le rassurait pas, étrangement — l'inconnu n'est jamais rassurant, et la dernière fois que son rêve avait changé de route, il avait tout mêlé dans une scène cruelle. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains d'enfant, qui par réflexe avaient trouvé une place contre son torse. Rien du tout. Il ne ressentait rien.

— Ça ne va pas bien ?

Il resta silencieux.

— Ça ne va pas bien ?

Son ton était toujours doux, toujours gentil, pourtant Kuroo trouva la répétition bien sinistre. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'une poupée parlante qui riait dès qu'on lui touchait la main — sa sœur en avait eut une comme cela, quand ils étaient tous petits. Kuroo ne la supportait pas, il en avait très peur. Il l'avait jetée dans la poubelle des voisins un soir, espérant que ce serait un adieu.

— Tout va bien, répondit-il pour ne pas avoir à l'entendre à nouveau.

L'infirmière eut une réaction, mais il aurait bien été incapable de la décrire. Il n'y voyait pas assez clair. C'était comme ouvrir les yeux après avoir dormi mille ans.

— Tu n'arrives pas à respirer, c'est ça ?

Là, il commença à sentir la nervosité grimper en lui à toute allure. Ses pieds s'agitèrent sans qu'il n'y pensât. Ah, le schéma était toujours le même. C'était très dérangeant.

Toujours aucune trace de douleur. Sa respiration était limpide. Aussi naturelle que le Soleil qui se déversait dans les rues au petit matin. Il voulait aller dehors, ici tout lui donnait la nausée. Les odeurs, surtout.

— Allons, fais un effort, Tetsurou.

_Fais un effort, Tetsurou ! Fais un effort ! Ressens un peu la douleur, bon sang ! C'est pour ça que tu es là, non ? Alors fais ta part du marché ! Un petit effort ! _

Il essuya la sueur qui commençait à couler de son front. Tout d'un coup, ses mains s'en retrouvèrent toutes pâteuses, pleines d'odeurs. Elles étaient si froides qu'il crut qu'il était mort — mais ce n'était pas comme ça que ça marchait, pas vrai ? Le sang circulait encore dans ses veines, il le savait parce qu'il ressentait encore les choses. Ce n'était pas comme quand il avait dormi sur son bras. Il n'était pas mort.

— Tetsurou.

L'infirmière du collège ne l'avait jamais appelé _Testurou_. Elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais elle avait été gentille avec lui quand il s'était blessé à cause de la guerre des boutons. Elle lui avait donné une boîte entière de pansements, _au cas où_, avait-elle précisé.

— Tetsurou, tu m'entends ? Ce sont tes oreilles qui défaillent, maintenant ? Comme quand tu t'es pris une pierre au visage ? Tu te souviens de ça, Tetsurou ? Ton oreille était toute dégoulinante, tu en avais foutu partout dans l'infirmerie. Ah ça, y a pas à dire, vous les gosses, vous êtes bon pour foutre le bordel partout. Tu te rends compte du nombre de mioches qui me font le coup ? Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, que le sang va se nettoyer tout seul ? Tu sais, je commence à me dire que je devrais juste vous laisser vous occuper de tout ça. La prochaine fois que tu me fais le coup, Tetsurou, tu sais ce que je ferais ? Je te filerais la serpillière et tu te démerderas. Y en a marre. Regarde-toi. Regarde tout ce bazar.

Il regarda. Il y avait un miroir face à lui, tout d'un coup. Un immense miroir qui remplissait la moitié de son champ de vision. Il puait le renfermé.

— Alors, tu vois ?_ Tu vois ?_ Nettoie-moi ça, allons ! Plus vite que ça ! Tu veux que mes jolis draps soient tâchés à tout jamais ? Nettoie donc moi ça.

Mais il était incapable de bouger. C'était comme si ses os s'étaient changé en plomb, partout dans son corps, lourd, si lourd — il était bien incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il se regardait.

Déjà, il y avait le sang qui fuyait son oreille, qui tapissait la moitié droite de son corps comme des plantes grimpantes, ou plutôt des plantes descendantes, prêtes à s'enraciner au sol et à le garder prisonnier à tout jamais. En réalité, il n'y avait pas tant de sang que ça : mais sa chemise était blanche et elle s'imbibait à toute allure. Elle serait totalement inutilisable après ça, à moins qu'il n'en perde suffisamment pour qu'elle change entièrement de couleur. C'était une idée comme une autre. Il y avait le sang et surtout, son expression. Son visage. Kuroo était pourtant persuadé d'être pétrifié par la peur et de renfermer les expressions à double-tour derrière sa peau et son cartilage.

Il avait la bouche ouverte, pas comme un _'o' _étonné, ni même comme un_ 'aaa' _horrifié. La bouche étirée au plus large de ses capacités, au point qu'il se demanda s'il était physiquement possible de la déformer à ce point. Un hurlement si fort qu'il en devenait silencieux. C'était comme si la peau qui ramenait ses deux mâchoires entre elles était devenue toute élastique, n'opposant plus de résistance. Le rictus qui en résultait était épouvantable ; impersonnel et terrifié. Ses yeux aussi lui faisant peur : ils étaient écarquillés et si débordants de douleur qu'il n'arriva pas à y trouver quoi que ce soit d'humain. Jamais il ne pourrait avoir une telle expression, c'était impossible. Il connaissait son visage par cœur, il avait tiré toutes les grimaces qui lui était possible de faire. Impossible.

— Tu vois ? Tu vois ?

Il ravala un sanglot. Il se fit violence pour bouger les mains et les tenir devant sa bouche — elle était refermée. Le reflet ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il continua à le fixer sans le voir, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Kuroo voulut regarder ailleurs mais impossible de détourner le regard. Pourquoi donc ? C'était son rêve ! Le sien ! À l'intérieur de lui-même, il devrait avoir le contrôle, non ? Déjà qu'il ne maîtrisait presque rien à l'extérieur, c'était la moindre des choses, non ? _Non ?_

Une rage brûlante recouvrit son corps comme l'écume saisissante d'une vague qu'on n'a pas vu venir. Une cocote minute qu'on a laissée trop longtemps sur le feu — le bouchon sifflait, sifflait encore. La colère parlait. Une voix rauque et glaciale. _Tout ça c'est dans ta tête, tout ça c'est dans ta tête._ Dans sa tête ? Dans tout son être, plutôt. Jusqu'aux parties du corps auxquelles il n'avait jamais fait attention. Les ongles. On n'était pas supposé ressentir quoi que ce soit dans les ongles.

Le miroir se dissipa mais il s'en rendu à peine compte, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait fermé ses yeux avec assez de force pour les écraser dans son crâne. _Laisse-moi tranquille_, s'entendit-il gémir, s'adressant à on-ne-sait-qui.

_Tu es en colère, Tetsurou. _

Les mille voix qui jaillirent dans son esprit étaient toutes familières. Ces mots, ils les avaient entendus maintes et maintes fois, mais jamais il n'arrivait à s'y connecter. Les autres pensaient comprendre.

_Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis— un peu fâché, c'est vrai. Mais ça va ! Ça va ! Ça va, je promets ! C'est supportable ! _

La douleur ne sembla pas accepter sa réponse, car elle s'intensifia davantage. Elle attaqua ses poumons, comme bien souvent — c'était là que tout commençait, cela allait de soi. Les poumons, puis éventuellement le reste. Kuroo avait toujours su que ça finirait par s'en prendre au reste, il n'y avait pas de raison.

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Une phrase lui revint en mémoire. _Tu sais, Tetsurou, chaque émotion a son organe. _La grand-mère de Daishou l'avait prononcée, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quand exactement, mais quelques éléments lui revenaient en tête : le service à thé anglais qu'elle ne sortait que le dimanche, le coussin rouge et doré que Kuroo aimait tant, celui qu'il avait accidentellement aspergé de peinture bleue plus tard, les bagues riches qu'elle avait aux doigts. Elle lui tendait une petite tasse, le prévenant de ne pas boire de suite.

_Tu sais, Tetsurou, chaque émotion a son organe, selon la médecine chinoise. Je sais que tu stresses beaucoup à cause de la rentrée. Mais fais bien attention, à force de te faire du soucis ou d'avoir peur, tu vas te faire du mal. Le 'Kong'— la peur, donc, est liée aux reins. Et tu sais à quel point les reins sont importants, non ? Tu ne veux tout de même pas les abîmer, hein ? _

Il avait docilement secoué la tête, n'osant pas lui faire savoir que ses mots ne faisaient qu'intensifier ses angoisses.

_Il n'y a pas que ça, bien sûr. Ah, tu veux que je te donne d'autres exemples ? Ta mère va encore rouspéter, mais c'est important que te rendes bien compte. Suguru sait déjà tout cela, bien sûr. Bon, que puis-je te dire ? Je ne me souviens pas de chaque lien, mais il y en a bien deux ou trois— ah, je sais. La colère. Tu veux savoir à quoi est liée la colère ? _

Dans son rêve, Kuroo se mit à gémir. Les poumons. Les poumons, pensa-t-il tout d'un coup. Ça ne pouvait être que—

_Le Foie ! La Colère, ou le 'Nu', est liée au foie. Il ne faut pas plaisanter avec tout cela, tu sais ?_

Il ouvrit les yeux. Le foie ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de douleur _là_. Ce devait être une erreur. Combien de personnes lui avaient dit d'être en colère contre _lui ?_ Combien avaient dit : _tu laisses tout passer, Kuroo ! Ne garde pas tout à l'intérieur_. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait jamais tant été en colère que ça — il avait crié, parfois, il avait ressentit la rage et bien d'autres choses, mais tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il en ressente plus que ce qu'il laissait entendre. Sauf Kenma. Kenma lui disait toujours de ne pas être en colère. Les autres lui disaient de la libérer, Kenma disait que ce n'était pas la peine. Comme d'habitude, c'était lui qui avait tout compris.

_Et— voyons, et les poumons. Tu le sais ?_

Il retint sa respiration. Cela lui fit un terrible effet : comme si ses côtes allaient pousser jusqu'à sortir de son corps, le transpercer comme les dents d'une fourchette qui plante un morceau de viande.

_Les poumons sont liés au 'You'._

Qu'avait-il dit, la dernière fois ? Quelque chose comme : ça va te rendre malheureux ?

_La tristesse_.

La vague qui s'écrasa contre ses poumons prit enfin tout son sens, et toute aussi douloureuse qu'elle fut, Kuroo ressentit presque du soulagement lorsqu'elle s'intensifia, dépassant de son corps. Elle s'éclata sur le sol de l'infirmerie, et tout se noya dans un désordre aussi satisfaisant que terrifiant. La tristesse.

— — —

— — —

Ils se revirent une fois, à vingt-deux ans. Sur un terrain de volley, en sueur après déjà un ou deux matchs dans la journée. Kuroo avait déjà vidé deux bouteilles d'eau et il le sentait pas : tous les membres de l'équipe étaient à bout et ses membres le tiraient, transformés en guimauve avec la fatigue. Impossible de frapper une balle correcte dans ces conditions. Il espérait que l'équipe adverse soit tout aussi crevée. C'était leur seule chance de gagner, à vrai dire.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Daishou, il resta impassible. Tout se bouscula, pourtant, tout se mit à tourner de partout, à trembler, à gémir, à disparaître puis réapparaître. Kuroo ne bougea pas d'un poil — il était pétrifié par un mélange d'émotions non-identifiables qui s'amassaient en lui comme les sardines dans les filets de pêche. Vives et cherchant à fuir. Mais Kuroo ne céda pas, pas tout de suite du moins. Il salua l'équipe en essayant de l'éviter du regard, mais il ne cessait de revenir à lui malgré tout. Il voulait voir sa réaction, il voulait voir ce que ça lui faisait de le retrouver.

Peut-être qu'il trouverait le courage de le traîner en dehors du gymnase pour lui poser toutes les questions qu'il aurait aimé poser : _où étais-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_ et des centaines d'autres, qu'il avait répété pendant si longtemps qu'elles s'étaient naturellement imprimées sur les parois de son esprit.

Son visage était pâle, figé. Il ne le regardait pas mais il l'avait _vu_, c'était certain. Rien d'autre n'expliquait cette expression, ou même le tremblement qui saisit ses jambes lorsqu'il alla se placer en position. Kuroo le fixa un moment encore, puis quelqu'un lui donna une tape dans l'épaule.

— Ça va, Kuroo ? Reste avec nous, on a besoin de toi, là…

Il hocha la tête et frappa dans ses mains, comme pour se donner contenance. Ses mains jointes effleurèrent son menton et il haussa la tête, fermant les yeux, respirant doucement. Une légère douleur à la poitrine. Ça passera.

— J'arrive, grogna-t-il avant de s'approcher du filet.

Il réussit à identifier quelques-unes des émotions qui se frayaient chemin dans ses artères : il y avait de la peur, de la colère. Pas tant de colère que ça, finalement : Daishou avait l'air misérable. Il fixait le ballon qu'on venait de lui mettre entre les mains avec un regard dégoulinant, comme s'il aurait aimé être partout ailleurs qu'ici. Mais il était quand même en colère. _On ne traite pas les gens comme ça_.

Leurs yeux se tournèrent au même moment, suivant deux rayons qui se croisèrent en un point de non-retour où il était très clair qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'éviter une quelconque confrontation, à présent. Ils savaient tous les deux. Un sourire barra le visage de Daishou, mais il était si faux que Kuroo eut envie de franchir le filet pour attraper son visage entre ses mains et le secouer. C'était une scène triste, vraiment. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Il joua d'une façon particulièrement agressive, ce jour-là — la colère qui parlait. Cela lui fit du bien, lui permit de se défouler. C'était facile de laisser s'échapper la colère, mais pas le reste. La tristesse, par exemple. Comment s'en débarrasser ? En pleurant ? Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça marchait, pourtant. On se débarrassait de l'eau, pas des émotions ; pleurer, quand cela n'arrangeait rien, ne servait qu'à empirer les choses.

Kuroo lui envoya un ballon en pleine gueule et Daishou se mit à saigner du nez si abondamment qu'il dut quitter le terrain. Il se retourna une dernière fois, la main pressée contre son visage avec un tremblement presque imperceptible.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Et il suivit un des manageurs de son équipe jusqu'à l'infirmerie de l'établissement, probablement toute aussi puante que toutes les autres.

Kuroo demanda à s'arrêter là, lui aussi. Personne ne s'y opposa.

— — —

— — —

Quelle drôle de sensation que de se réveiller avec le savoir d'être _triste_.

Jamais l'idée n'avait même traversée Kuroo, en fait — les personnes tristes étaient différentes de lui, il s'était toujours dit ça. Comme Kenma, peut-être, ou Akaashi. Des personnes silencieuses, qui contenaient tant bien que mal leur mélancolie. Des personnes qui comprenaient trop du monde pour y trouver le moindre espoir, le moindre éclat de félicité. Des personnes qui avaient vécu des choses affreuses.

Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il trouvait du sens à cette appellation. Elle lui apparut comme la réponse finale à une énigme vieille de nombreuses années. Kuroo avait souvent laissé la tristesse l'écraser, en particulier ces dernières années. Après tout, il avait ses raisons. Cela allait de Daishou à sa sœur, partie à l'autre bout du monde, qui refusait de reprendre contact avec ses parents pour des raisons qu'on ne lui avait pas donné — ça passait par son triste train de vie à la caisse, parce que personne ne voulait lui donner ne serait-ce _qu'une chance _pour faire quelque chose qu'il aimait vraiment ; ça passait par ses amis, qui l'accusaient de se mentir, d'être en colère, qui riaient quand il disait qu'il était toujours gentil. Par Kenma, qui semblait comprendre tout ce qui lui échappait, par ceux qui n'étaient pas Kenma et qui prétendaient comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Son appartement sentait l'encens — une odeur citronnée que Bokuto lui avait ramenée, mais il était à peu près sûr que l'idée venait d'Akaashi, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer le nez dès qu'il entrait chez lui. Peut-être avait-il pensé qu'il serait moins vexé si le cadeau venait de Bokuto : pour être honnête Kuroo n'était pas vexé le moins du monde, il était vrai que les vapes de tourments et de renfermé (il aérait pourtant tous les jours, il n'y avait rien à faire) commençaient à le rendre fou, aussi. La tristesse, donc.

Là tout de suite, il n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Sans son esprit, les gens tristes retenaient toujours des larmes. Allons. Peut-être était-ce une vision très limitée de la chose. Mais tout de même, il avait du mal à imaginer quelqu'un dire « je suis triste » tout en ayant un grand sourire sur les lèvres et des yeux parfaitement secs. Je suis triste est le genre de mots que l'on prononce avec une vision trouble et pleine de démons acrobates, accrochés aux moindres recoins du visage. Mais il était vrai qu'à penser qu'il était triste, il se sentait bizarre, et à réellement former la phrase le suis triste directement dans son esprit, entendre sa propre voix résonner dans les cavernes contenant l'entièreté de son bagage émotif, il en fût tout étourdis.

Il pensa à appeler Kenma, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, après tout il savait déjà tout.

Il pensa aussi à appeler sa sœur, mais qu'allait-il faire ? C'était son problème à elle, ou bien celui de ses parents, si on ne lui disait rien il présumait qu'il y avait des raisons pour ça. Trouver un job. C'était déjà sa priorité depuis le tout départ. Il sortit de son lit en poussant un grognement — ses muscles semblaient noués par la tension, parfois si lourds et raides qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi sur une planche. Ou bien comme s'il n'avait pas dormi du tout. Et honnêtement, vu les images dentées, barbares qui lui avaient traversées l'esprit, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était reposé.

Trouver un job. Il ne bossait pas du tout, aujourd'hui, c'était l'occasion de perdre son énergie sur internet à chercher des entreprises qui ne voudraient à tous les coups pas de lui. Lorsque cette pensée l'effleura, Kuroo senti une onde de fatigue s'engouffrer dans sa poitrine, réduisant à néant les quelques miettes d'espoir qui y persistaient. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore imaginer ? Ça ne servait à rien, tout ça, ça ne changerait rien du tout : si personne ne l'avait pris nulle part c'était qu'il était incompétent, voilà tout. Il fallait laisser la place aux personnes compétentes, voilà tout. Une émotion trop forte pour être contenue plus longtemps lui traversa le corps, et il l'évacua brusquement en donnant un coup de pied dans un des pieds de son bureau, qui se cassa en deux.

_C'est une putain de blague_.

Là, il était en colère. Puis tout d'un coup il ne l'était plus. Il sentait ses forces le quitter — pas au point de s'écrouler, juste au point de se dire : ah, il faut accepter les choses comme elles sont. Depuis quand s'était-il accroché à cette bien morne résignation, au juste ?

Trouver un job. Une façon de se glisser hors du trou dans lequel il était (pas à proprement parler, car mis à part l'odeur, son appartement était très correct), repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Depuis le départ il se trouvait des excuses, ça en devenait ridicule. Il avait bêtement tenté de rejoindre Daishou comme si ça allait arranger quelque chose : comme s'il descendrait du ciel munit d'énormes ailes, de mélodies célestes et de toutes les émotions négatives qui lui manquaient. Quelle idée, il devait être aussi triste que lui au moins. Il devait s'en vouloir. Kuroo le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir.

Il le connaissait. Il reviendrait, c'était certain. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Daishou Suguru ne sonna chez lui que deux semaines plus tard. Au moment où il sortit du bus, à l'arrêt le plus proche, Kuroo sentit une terrible pression contre sa poitrine. Quand il leva la main vers l'interphone, il entendit comme des grincements à l'intérieur de son corps. Il écouta les bruits plus attentivement, se demandant d'où ils venaient exactement : il avait beau placer ses mains ici et là, sur le torse, sur le ventre, sur les côtés, il ne ressentait aucun de ses légers tremblements spécifiques des gargouillis. Il pencha sa tête en avant pour écouter avec plus d'attention, mais le bruit de la sonnerie surpassa tout.

Il se leva d'un bond, saisi d'une certitude plus grosse que la Terre entière que c'était là que tout s'arrêtait. C'était là que ce cycle prenait fin, qu'un autre commençait.

Daishou était en train de retirer ses gants fins en tissu noir lorsque Kuroo lui ouvrit. Il le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir alors qu'il venait lui-même de sonner. Cette expression, cependant, ne dura que peu : elle se transforma en une grimace qui se voulait assurée mais qui apparut bien pauvre à Kuroo._ Les mensonges ne fonctionnent plus sur moi_, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction. _J'en ai trop vu, je les ai enfin compris_. Il se remémora toutes les expressions de Daishou avant son départ et les trouva soudainement grossières. À l'époque, il n'y avait vu que du feu.

Ils restèrent quelques longues secondes — ou minutes, impossible de savoir — à se fixer avec un quelque chose qui ne pouvait être saisi par personne d'autre qu'eux deux. Daishou, les mains crispées et la mâchoire serrée, tenta un bref sourire, qui pour une fois ne ressembla pas à un mensonge. Ou bien peut-être venait-il tout juste de découvrir une nouvelle forme de tromperie que Kuroo mettrait des mois à décoder. C'était un sourire bien triste, mais dernièrement, tout commençait par des sourires tristes. Il n'y avait pas de raison.

Kuroo était essoufflé et tendu : il avait encore mal. Voir ce visage, cependant, réussit presque à faire fuir la douleur. Pendant un bref instant, elle n'exista plus du tout — une coupure brève dans l'espace-temps, probablement. Il quitta son corps un moment pour revenir dans un passé qui lui restait accroché aux chevilles. Il était si proche, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Puis tout revint, comme ses sales petits insectes qu'on penser réussir à faire fuir mais dont le sifflement nous reste malgré tout dans les oreilles. Le supplice reprit, par petits bouts éparpillés, et grinça jusqu'à se réunir au centre du mécanisme : là il s'intensifia et Kuroo, toujours accroché à l'ouverture de la porte, perdit de son assurance.

Il sentit ses jambes s'affaiblir, mais ne baissa pas le regard. Daishou eut l'air inquiet.

— Tu as mal ? demanda-t-il en portant une main à sa joue, un réflexe un peu rouillé.

Kuroo sentit sa peau crépiter au contact. Ce n'était pas désagréable — c'était comme naître à nouveau.

Il hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas encore choisi ses premiers mots, cette fois-ci. Il ne savait pas s'il souhaitait lui en vouloir ou tout lui pardonner. Dans tous les cas, la seconde option finirait par prendre le dessus, mais il était important de ne pas faciliter la tâche à Daishou. Sinon, il finirait par penser qu'il pouvait juste partir et revenir quand ça l'enchantait. Kuroo sera les poings à cette pensée. Il ne le laissera plus faire.

— Ta poitrine, c'est ça ? continua Daishou. Ta respiration ?

Son index passa de sa pommette à son menton, à son cou et à son torse, traçant une ligne imaginaire le long de son corps. La pression était légère, mais Kuroo eut soudainement l'impression qu'elle serait capable de le couper en deux malgré tout. Comme guidé par une baguette de sourcier, Daishou s'arrêta pile au point où ça faisait mal ; il n'appuya pas, mais posa sa paume entière. La main entière contre sa poitrine. Les tambourinements de la douleur ou de son cœur. Il ne savait même plus qui était à l'origine de quoi.

— Je peux rentrer ? supplia presque Daishou. Il fait hyper froid, tu vas quand même pas me laisser là. Et puis tu devrais t'allonger, non ? Tu es tout pâle.

Ce début d'agitation fit presque sourire Kuroo : il devait paniquer à cause de son silence. Il ne fit rien pour arranger les choses. Daishou méritait bien une dose de panique — il avait encore des choses à se faire pardonner.

— Ça revient toujours à toi, hein ? finit-il cependant par souffler, fatigué de l'air nerveux qui envahissait Daishou. Faudra que tu m'expliques un peu ça, un de ces quatre.

Daishou laissa échapper un infime soupir, figé un instant, puis totalement relâché. Sa paume, toujours accrochée à sa poitrine, sembla brûler alors que son regard gagna en intensité.

— Tu crois que j'y comprends quelque chose, moi ? souffla-t-il. Je me serais bien barré pour toujours, mais ta sale tête de balais réapparaît toujours. Bon, on rentre ?

— Si tu veux. Mais je te préviens, je ne risque pas d'être très coopératif.

— On attendra que ça passe, Tetsurou. Ça va aller. Je ne savais pas que tu avais toujours ces maux là.

La façon dont il prononça son prénom, d'une douceur qui n'était probablement pas voulue, le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Daishou devant ses yeux, ses doubles rajeunit, les tourments qu'ils avaient étalés dans le ciel dégagé d'été ou enfermés sous glace des hivers rudes. Ils en avaient foutu partout, sérieusement. Comment est-ce que Kuroo était supposé se remettre de tout ça ? En faisant semblant de ne pas les voir ? C'était grotesque : il avait beau ne plus être en colère, il lui en faudrait un peu plus que ça. Est-ce que Daishou faisait semblant de ne pas le voir ? Il l'avait laissé tout seul. Encore et encore.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, se reprit Kuroo.

Daishou, qui avait commencé à pénétrer dans l'immeuble, s'immobilisa à nouveau. Son regard embrassa le sol, s'y mura. Kuroo réalisa qu'il était honteux.

— Je suis désolé, tu sais ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Combien de fois il faudra que je le répète ?

— Ce n'est pas une question d'excuses, soupira Kuroo. C'est une question de préservation. Ce que tu vois là, ajouta-t-il en désignant sa poitrine et le sourire douloureux qu'il portait, c'est le résultat de multiples coups bas. Je ne dis pas que tu es responsable, je dis juste que j'en ai assez.

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que Daishou, mais quand même. Kuroo était loin de voir ses couleurs, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir tester ses limites.

— Tu es en colère ? demanda Daishou, et Kuroo fut soudainement très fatigué de cette question.

— Non. Vu la tronche que tu tires, tu dois t'en vouloir suffisamment pour être mon esclave pendant au moins trois mois.

— N'en sois pas si sûr. Et ne me mets pas tout sur le dos, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas parti parce que j'en avais envie.

— Ben non, justement, j'en sais rien du tout. Tu dois avouer que tu n'as pas vraiment pris la peine de m'expliquer tout ça.

Daishou releva un instant le visage pour lui lancer un sale regard. Dans le hall, éclairées par une lumière artificielle bien plus brute que celle qui régnait au-dehors, ses cernes ressortaient particulièrement.

— Il faut qu'on en parle, de toute façon, dit-il. Si tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi—

— Je sais bien que ça ne l'a pas été, allez— d'accord, tu peux venir, répondit Kuroo d'un ton déformé par la douleur. On parlera. Mais ne me refais jamais ça, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais, ou je ne te laisse pas entrer. Ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer.

Il devait à présent porter ses deux mains à sa poitrine pour garder contenance. Il ne se tenait plus très bien debout, son lit lui manquait.

— Je ne le referais plus.

— Je veux une promesse, Suguru.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir prononcé ce prénom depuis des milliers d'années. Il était pourtant si familier, si simple à articuler. Des sons que sa langue connaissait par cœur.

— Tu l'as. Tu as tout ce que tu veux.

Il s'assura de son honnêteté. Un regard suffit. Des éclats de mélancolie et le désir d'une nouvelle chance. _Pas moyen que ce soit un autre mensonge_, songea-t-il. _Cette fois j'en mettrais ma main à couper_.

Ils montèrent les marches en silence, récoltant les échos de leurs moindres faits et gestes. Kuroo était partagé entre sa respiration, sa soif de savoir enfin, son envie de croire un peu au bonheur une nouvelle fois. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, mais là maintenant, ça n'avait pas d'importance — il le réalisa en entendant le _click_ caractériel de l'ouverture de son verrou.

Daishou entra avec une interrogation à peine masquée. Il ne prit pas la peine de demander la permission à Kuroo avant de se débarrasser de ses chaussures puis de lancer son manteau dans un coin de la pièce : c'était comme si tout lui appartenait déjà. Il parcourait du regard ses murs peuplés de nombreuses affiches que Kuroo amassait un peu partout, pour lui faire de la compagnie. Il commençait à se faire au décor, à rattraper les années perdues.

Son regard s'accrocha un moment à la carte envoyée par sa sœur. Le Colisée, les photos découpées. À côté, il y en avait trois autres qui venaient d'Italie — Daishou sembla comprendre bien assez vite. Il passa à autre chose. Les lettres de refus sur son bureau, peut-être, les encens qui dépassaient de son étagère, qu'il bougea que quelques centimètres pour leur éviter toute chute. Le programme TV ouvert à la page des infos en plein milieu de son canapé.

Kuroo s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour avaler quelques anti-douleurs, sachant pertinemment que ça ne changerait rien — mais à chaque fois résidait un maigre espoir d'arranger les gens, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Quand il revint, Daishou était assis sur l'extrémité gauche de son canapé, les jambes croisés. Il lui lança un regard qui voulait à la fois tout et rien dire, un regard que Kuroo avait eu envie qu'on lui lance depuis des années. Sa main passa de ses genoux au canapé, qu'il tapota un moment, comme pour y inviter Kuroo.

— Allez, allonge-toi, tu dois être fatigué, non ?

Kuroo hocha la tête, et vint s'écraser à ses côtés. Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux, pleine d'habitudes.

— Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, murmura Daishou.

Son regard s'accrocha au sien comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté, une encre sombre qui ne partirait pas peu importe le nombre de lavages qu'il lui ferait subir. Kuroo sentit un début de sourire lui picoter les joues, un début de vérité s'en libérer. Il ferma les yeux et laissa Daishou donner le rythme et la première note.

C'était la toute dernière fois qu'elle retentissait, après tout.

—

**fin.**

— — —

— — —

Voilà les amis, écrire ce truc m'a fait beaucoup de bien en vrai.

J'ai l'impression de forcer à mort avec ça mais n'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser une review, même un petit rien, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive à fond ! Vous aurez toute ma reconnaissance !

Des bisous à vous !


End file.
